Just Us
by Sabastu
Summary: Un reencuentro trae más que viejos recuerdos a la mente, trae vivencias nuevas, algunos dilemas y ante todo, trae sentimientos imposibles de olvidar. [ Jerza ] [ AU Colegial ] [ Romance / Hurt-Comfort / Humor ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? .o./ [ Terminado ]
1. Máquina y Cigarro

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Hello! **.o./** Iré directo al punto… En Octubre hay muchos retos, Inktober, Kinktober, etc, esto que veis ahora es uno de esos retos, esto es el **FICTOBER** , y, al igual que los otros retos, se trata de crear algo (en este caso, fanfic) diario a partir de una palabra durante los 31 días de octubre. He decidido participar en este pues es la primera vez que veo un reto así organizado por el fandom en español, y creo que es bueno apoyar lo escrito en lengua hispana ya que siempre andamos pendientes de los fest y retos del fandom anglosajón. **U-U** En fin, esta historia será un **AU Colegial** (porque hace tiempo tengo ganas de leer uno y nadie me lo escribe **QwQ** ) de caps cortos y probablemente juntaré "palabras del reto" así que los caps serán menos de 20 y de un máximo de 1500 palabras, no garantizo actualizar diario porque me aún tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, pero si puedo garantizar que lo acabaré rápido. xD Si queréis saber más del reto podéis entrar a la página de **FICTOBER** en **Facebook** y también en **Tumblr.**

Espero lo disfruten. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **JUST US**

― **Clase 1: Máquina y Cigarro―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Llevaba un par de minutos en eso y le parecía demasiado divertido como para interrumpir.

 _Pero al final lo hizo._

Después de todo, la joven que golpeaba la máquina expendedora no podía pasar todo el almuerzo allí y si decidía irse, él perdería la oportunidad para fastidiarla un poco.

 _Y eso era imperdonable._

― **Vaya, vaya…** ―se acercó en silencio y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se ladeó en sus labios al ver a la joven de cabello escarlata brincar asustada, no sabía si había sido por ser pillada golpeando propiedad del colegio o porque justo él había sido quien lo hizo ―lo que él personalmente prefería― pero igual lo disfrutó―. **¿Quién diría que nuestra respetada presidenta estudiantil es tan violenta?**

― **Jell- Siegrain…** ―se corrigió a sí misma, desde que se habían rencontrado, él había dejado muy claro que ni su nombre era ya Jellal, ni él era el mismo joven que vivió con ella en el orfanato en el pueblo de Rosemary.

 _O eso decía él._

Ella creía algo muy diferente, tres años no cambiaban tanto a una persona.

― **Yo…** ―respiró hondo antes de voltearse a él para tratar de calmar el calor en sus mejillas, algo que no sirvió de nada pues al verlo frente a ella sonriendo de esa manera, su sonrojo se independizó de su control y sus ojos fueron cautivados por los avellana ―y siempre cambiantes― de él― **la máquina no… funciona…**

― **Ya veo, pero te diré un secreto…** ―el joven de cabello azulado se inclinó un poco hacia ella y se detuvo cerca de su oreja, su sonrisa se amplió al ver cómo estas se pusieron tan rojas como su hermoso cabello escarlata―, **la máquina funcionaría apropiadamente si presionas los dos botones verdes al mismo tiempo,** _ **Scarlet**_ **…**

― **¿¡E-eh!?** ―la chica frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a la expendedora, una pequeña artimaña para disimular lo que sentía cada que él la llamaba de esa manera―. **¿Los dos botones?** ―Erza observó con atención y notó que a diferencia de las otras máquinas del colegio esa era más vieja y funcionaba diferente.

― **Los dos** ―repitió él dando dos pasos atrás al notar que ya había perdido su atención y al darse cuenta que estaba actuando de una manera en que no debería pero en la que siempre terminaba actuando.

 _Él no debía acercarse a ella._

― **Oh…** ―Erza soltó un bufido al darse cuenta de su error y de inmediato puso en ejecución lo dicho por él, al hacerlo una de las botellas del dispensador salió por la pequeña compuerta sin ningún problema―. **Gracias** ―le dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras abría la botella―. **Es la primera vez que uso esta expendedora, pero no había leche de fresa en ninguna de las otras.**

 _«Aún sigue amando las fresas…»_ Sonrió internamente ante eso.

― **No me extraña, este lado del colegio no es muy frecuentado** ―contestó intentando no observar como ella bebía con alegría infantil de la botella y sus labios se humedecían, algo bastante complicado pues ya era bastante difícil para él apartar su mirada de Erza _Scarlet_.

 _«No, Erza Belserion»_ se corrigió a sí mismo, _Erza Scarlet_ había sido una vez, cuando vivían juntos en el orfanato y eran amigos inseparables.

 _Cuando eran un poquito más que amigos._

― **¿Y tú que haces aquí,** _ **Siegrain**_ **?** ―a pesar de tratar de mantener el tono casual en la pregunta era obvio para él que estaba preocupada por sus razones, esa zona del colegio era muy frecuentada por los más problemáticos y aunque él no era exactamente uno, era reconocido como tal.

 _Y a veces lo segundo era más nocivo que lo primero._

― **¿Yo? Bueno…** ―fingió un suspiro y se desacomodó su siempre rebelde cabello azul― **Es el mejor lugar para atrapar a personas cediendo a sus instintos salvajes** ―la mirada burlona que dirigió hacia ella fue suficiente para hacerla sonrojar al darle a entender que se refería a ella y a las violentas agresiones a las que sometió a la máquina expendedora―, **y también es buen lugar para poder fumar sin que los profesores o el comité disciplinario fastidien** ―el azulado metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta oscura del uniforme y sacó una cajetilla blanca―, **pero parece que ahora estoy en una mala situación ya que es a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil a quien se lo he confesado.**

― **Es ilegal fumar a los diecisiete años** ―le recordó con su voz autoritaria― **y… odio que fumes…** ―su voz seguía autoritaria pero era obvio la pequeña inflexión de tristeza en su voz junto con su entrecejo fruncido y su nariz adorablemente arrugada en un gesto de desagrado que él recordaba muy bien―. **No deberías hacerlo, Jellal** ―el mencionado perdió parte de su sonrisa al escucharle llamarlo así.

― **Siegrain** ―le corrigió de inmediato―, **y que lo odies o no, no es mi problema, al final yo decido por mí mismo** ―sonrió burlón pero al ver el brillo batallador en los ojos de ella supo que se había equivocado en algo.

 _Erza era una contrincante de primera clase._

― **Sabes tienes razón** ―asintió para sorpresa de él―. **Y como hace un momento me llamaste** _ **"Scarlet"**_ **y no es la primera vez que lo haces, y ya que cada quien decide qué hacer consigo mismo, como acabas de decir, acabo de decidir que te seguiré llamando** _ **"Jellal"**_ ―la sonrisa de Erza era victoriosa y aunque quería, él no podía molestarse al verla.

 _Le gustaba verla sonreír._

― **¿Así que la estricta presidenta estudiantil hará lo que se le venga en gana? ¿Acaso a eso no se le llama tiranía?**

― **No, se le llama…** _ **cariño**_ **…** ―corrigió ella no muy segura si usaba la palabra correcta, su susurro afectuoso descolocó totalmente al joven de cabello azulado―, **cariño… por un amigo que extraño y que siempre qui-**

― **Un amigo que ya no existe** ―cortó él―, **pensé que lo había dejado claro.** **Yo ya no soy como era y tú tampoco. Y siendo sincero, así estamos mejor.**

― **Y si los dos somos personas diferentes, ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos ahora?** ―retrucó ella, no entendía porque hacía tres meses ―cuando él llegó como nuevo estudiante a ese colegio― él no hacía más que evitarla; o, como lo hizo hacía unos minutos, acercarse a ella para tratar de fastidiarla y ganarse su rencor.

 _Había algo extraño en él y no se perdonaría el no averiguarlo._

― **Porque es mejor así…** ―fue su vaga respuesta y colocó un cigarrillo en sus labios, sabía que ella los odiaba y por eso con más ganas lo fumaría, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla sacó el encendedor y lo acercó al cigarrillo.

 _Nunca esperó que la mano de Erza fuese tan veloz._

― **Odio el fumado** ―le dijo ella lanzando el encendedor lejos junto con el cigarrillo que arrebató de sus labios. Sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes de enojo y absoluta preocupación por él―, **y principalmente odio que te estés dañando a ti mismo** ―Erza metió una de sus manos en su chaqueta y lo acercó más a sí misma para buscar la cajetilla y él olvidó las razones por las que se mantenía lejos de ella.

 _Olvidó todo eso._

― **No debiste haber hecho eso,** _ **Scarlet**_ **…** ―susurró inclinándose a ella, sus manos actuaron solas y mientras una se posó con delicadeza en su barbilla para subir su rostro hacía él, la otra se enredó en el sedoso cabello escarlata que lo fascinó desde que lo vio por primera vez.

 _Justo la noche en que la lanzaron a ella en la pequeña habitación en donde todos esos niños sin familia dormían._

― **Jellal…** ―susurró ella en el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron y los labios de él acariciaron los suyos, labios gentiles y amables que se movieron con suavidad y le recordaron aquel primer beso torpe y salado por las lágrimas de dos niños en una noche nublada y fría, y cuando los labios de ella respondieron y los de él dejaron de lado gran parte de la suavidad inicial, por la mente de Erza llegaron también los recuerdos de los siguientes besos luego de ese torpe inicial.

 _Besos menos inocentes._

 _Besos con más sentimientos._

Mas cuando la campana escolar sonó, se llevó con su sonido el tiempo del almuerzo, esos recuerdos, el beso y a Jellal.

Con ella solo quedó la botella que sus manos dejaron caer al suelo, el calor en sus mejillas y la sensación en sus labios.

… _Y también, la mirada de culpa en los ojos de Jellal…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

La palabra del día es: **Máquina.**

En realidad estoy ocho días atrasada. xD Así que por eso usaré dos palabras por día ya que el reto da 31 palabras para ser utilizadas una por día, pero todos sabemos que no actualizaré diario. Dx ¡Soy una vergüenza! Dx

Espero les haya gustado. **QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Civil y Avenida

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Waaa~ Me alera mucho que les haya gustado. **QwQ** Espero que sigan disfrutando.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Clase 2: Civil y Avenida―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lo primero que hizo al verlo fue sonrojarse.

Odiaba profundamente que le pasase, pero era inevitable cuando se trataba de él, y aún más cuando esa era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de civil y no en el uniforme del colegio, o al menos la primera vez desde que se volvieron a reencontrar, en el orfanato su ropa variaba entre varios espectros desde el _"derruido"_ hasta al _"tal vez esta noche no pase frío"_ y no se podía asemejar por nada a la que ahora usaban.

 _En lo absoluto._

Erza intentó dejar de observarlo, concentrarse en su lectura o levantarse y continuar con su camino, pero sus pies no se movieron y menos caso hicieron sus ojos quienes junto con su memoria se encargaban de dejarle claro las similitudes y diferencias que ese Jellal tenía con el anterior; por ejemplo, su cabello azul seguía igual de rebelde, sus ojos avellana eran igual de cambiantes y misteriosos, aunque no tan misteriosos como ese tatuaje en su rostro, y a pesar de que también había sido más alto que ella antes, ahora esa diferencia y la complexión de su cuerpo atlético eran mucho más marcadas que la última vez que lo vio en ese lugar.

 _Esa última vez cuando tenían catorce años._

― **¡Siegrain!** ―una voz femenina pareció llamar la atención de él y Erza siguió la dirección de la mirada de Jellal, para su sorpresa, una hermosa mujer se acercaba al joven a paso rápido a pesar de sus altos tacones tan negros como su largo cabello.

 _Y él sonrió._

― **Supongo que debió ser obvio que él estaba esperando a alguien…** ―Erza soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la banquita en la que había estado leyendo, ese domingo había salido a comprar un libro y había decidido quedarse leyéndolo en la plaza del parque de la avenida central de Magnolia, o al menos esa fue su intención de estar allí sentada, en los últimos quince minutos sus ojos habían estado observándolo a él, pero ahora que veía como hablaba tan casualmente con esa mujer y hasta se quitaba su abrigo para ofrecérselo, quedarse allí no era una opción―. **Ya es tarde…** ―murmuró para sí al ver el cielo decorado con el ocaso deseando solo estarse refiriendo a la hora y no a Jellal.

 _Pero se refería a ambos._

Después de todo Jellal era un chico inteligente, muy atractivo e interesante, y aunque lo tratase de ocultar desde que llegó a su colegio, seguía siendo amable y por momentos podía ver dulzura en sus ojos, era obvio que podía conquistar a mujeres tan hermosas como la que ahora se sujetaba de su brazo.

 _Era obvio que ese beso que le dio hacía dos días no había significado nada._

Eso sin contar que llevaba evitándola desde entonces.

La joven suspiró una vez más y se encaminó por el caminillo de ladrillos que formaban esa avenida concurrida, el sonido de sus pequeños tacones sobre el enladrillado la acompañó en su silencio mientras las farolas de alumbrado público iluminaban la creciente oscuridad, paso a paso el ruido de los transeúntes disminuía mientras sopesaba como no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz por saber que Jellal no se había cerrado del todo a las personas, y sinceramente se alegraba de que aunque no fuese con ella, él pudiese tener algo como _eso_ con alguien más.

Después de todo, Erza sentía que era su culpa.

 _Su culpa por haberse ido del orfanato antes de él._

 _Su culpa por no haberlo buscado más._

― **Mira nada más…** ―la voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos pero no con la velocidad suficiente como para evitar el fuerte agarre de una mano en su brazo que la hizo adentrarse en uno de los callejones oscuros propios de la zona―. **Una linda avecilla…** ―la otra mano del hombre acarició su rostro y todo el cuerpo de Erza se tensó al mismo tiempo que trató de calmarse, ese hombre era mucho más alto y robusto que un adulto común, entrar en pánico no le ayudaría de nada―. **Y no habla…** ―el hombre levantó su rostro hacia él y Erza sopesó la posibilidad de gritar, sin embargo desechó la idea al darse cuenta que no estaba en una zona concurrida de la avenida y eso podría ponerlo más agresivo, probablemente sin darse cuenta había caminado un par de calles fuera de la zona más segura del centro.

 _«Mantén la calma»_ Se recordó a sí misma.

― **No me gusta que me ignoren, lindo** _ **petirrojo**_ ―susurró el hombre en su oreja al mismo tiempo que jalaba de su cabello con fuerza haciéndola chocar su cabeza contra la pared tras ella. Erza respiró hondo. El hombre la miró con burla y ella supo que le trasmitió su asco y enojo con la mirada por la sonrisa torcida que le dio―. **Así me gusta más… eres muy linda ¿sabes? Y por eso quiero…**

― **Que sea así de linda no te da el derecho a tocarla, cerdo…** ―otra voz masculina se unió a la del hombre y de un momento a otro Erza se vio libre del agarre mientras su agresor batallaba con otra persona.

― **¡Corre y llama a la policía!** ―le advirtió la voz que ahora sí reconoció.

― **¿¡Jellal!?** ―susurró, pero de inmediato hizo lo que le pidió al ver que el azulado controlaba la situación, a un par de metros encontró a unas personas quienes llamaron a la policía y Erza se devolvió al lugar solo para encontrarse con un escenario cambiado.

― **¡Vete!** ―le gritó el joven, el hombre había sacado una cuchilla y estaban separados lo suficiente para que la cuchilla no lo tocara, sin embargo solo era cuestión de una distracción para que Jellal terminase herido.

― **Oh, no, petirrojo** ―el hombre lamió su labio―, **quédate a ver lo que le pasa a los entrometidos de turno** ―con una embestida rápida intentó apuñalar a Jellal pero este fue capaz de evadirlo sin problemas―. **Tienes buenos reflejos, chico.**

― **Y tu buenos gustos pero pésima moral.**

― **Y también tengo la edad suficiente para no recibir regañinas de niños. ¿Qué te importa a ti si me quiero divertir un rato con tu linda novia? No seas posesivo y seamos civilizados. Podemos compartirla en esa misma pared en que la tenía.**

Erza vio la furia crecer en la cara de Jellal y supo que el hombre había logrado lo que quería.

― **¡JELLAL!** ―gritó justo en el momento en que el maleante atacó, no necesitó ver la herida para saber que había una, el brillo del cuchillo ahora era rojizo.

― **¡VETE!** ―le gritó a Erza de nuevo sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre se reía con un maniaco, la herida había sido superficial en su antebrazo gracias a sus reflejos, pero estaba seguro que había sido más suerte que otra cosa―. **Erza, espera a que venga la policía y…**

― **¿¡AGH, QU-!?** ―un sonido hueco se hizo presente y luego el del cuchillo sobre el pavimento que fue seguido del sonido de algo más grande y contundente, cuando Jellal pudo entender la situación, el maleante estaba en el suelo luego de recibir el golpe del tacón de uno de los zapatos de Erza en la cabeza y era ella misma quien ahora le retorcía el brazo en la espalda― **¡AYYGHYYY! ¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡ME VAS A ARRANCAR EL BRAZO!**

― **¡QUÉDATE QUIETO O TE LO ROMPO!** ―la voz amenazante de Erza hizo parpadear a Jellal varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, el grito que dio el hombre cuando Erza hizo crujir su muñeca por no acatar sus órdenes lo hizo darse cuenta que de hecho no, no estaba imaginando eso― **¿TE VAS A QUEDAR QUIETO O TENGO QUE ROMPERTE EL BRAZO?**

― **¡AYYYY!** ―gritó de nuevo e intentó moverse pero entonces Erza le clavó la rodilla en la columna y no pudo hacer más que chillar una casi inentendible disculpa.

― **¡Todos quietos!** ―la voz de una mujer y la de dos autos con sirena de policía hicieron a ambos chicos suspirar aliviados―. **Oh, vaya…** ―la policía se acercó a ellos, bajó su arma y sonrió―. **Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí. La mejor alumna del seminario de defensa personal. Tu mamá estará orgullosa de ver como tenía razón al inscribirte.**

― **¿Bisca?** ―Erza sonrió y la mujer asintió.

― **No me digas, ¿este sinvergüenza intentó lastimar al chico lindo y tú lo salvaste?** ―Jellal soltó un bufido y Erza negó apenada.

― **No, Jellal me salvó a mí y luego, bueno…**

― **Yo intervine pero creo que era innecesario** ―Dijo el azulado rejuntando su abrigo del piso, lo había tirado al ver a Erza en peligro, algo que nunca pensó que pasaría mientras se dirigía a su pequeño apartamento, solo recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, si hubiese sido el de hacía un año no habría dudado en quitarle el cuchillo y clavárselo en la entrepierna

 _Pero el ya no era así._

― **Claro que no** ―Erza negó, su cabello escarlata se movió de un lado a otro casi hipnotizándolo― **sin tu ayuda…**

― **¡YA SUÉLTAME MALDITA ZORRA!** ―gritó el hombre aún sometido en el piso y Bisca le respondió sacándole el aire de una patada y dejándolo inconciente con su arma eléctrica.

Erza y Jellal se voltearon a ver y elevaron una ceja de incredulidad.

― **Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso, pero es la manera más civilizada de actuar con esta clase de tipos** ―dos policías más llegaron y se llevaron al inconciente maleante a una de las patrullas.

― **Les aseguro que no saldrá de la cárcel, llevamos meses queriéndolo atrapar, hace dos meses se escapó de unos compañeros, le disparó a uno de ellos y a un civil y golpeó a otro. Quien diría que lo atraparían dos chicos** ―la policía les sonrió y les señaló a la patrulla―. **Vamos, los llevo.**

― **No es necesario** ―negó Jellal intentando ocultar su herida, lo menos que quería en su vida era tener que volver a lidiar con la policía―, **yo vivo cerca de aquí.**

― **No era un favor, es una orden** ―la mujer de cabello verde sonrió con autoridad maternal―, **estás herido y además debo levantar el acta, haremos ambas cosas en el hospital.**

― **Yo no…**

― **Dije** _ **"haremos"**_ ―lo señaló―, **nunca dejé espacio para opiniones u opciones** ―Erza casi rió al ver la cara de Jellal, era obvio que nunca se acostumbraría a ser mandado, en el orfanato siempre fue la voz de la rebeldía.

 _Y su protector, justo como en ese día._

― **Jellal** ―Erza lo tomó de la mano y sus ojos avellana enfocaron los dulces ojos chocolate de ella llenos de preocupación―, **tienes que tratarte** ―le volteó la mano un poco para que la herida del antebrazo quedase expuesta para ambos―, **el corte no es profundo pero podría infectarse, no sabemos en donde estuvo ese cuchillo… y además…** ―la otra mano de Erza se dirigió a su rostro, la tenue luz que llegaba al callejón gracias a los focos de las patrullas casi no se lo permitían ver a ella, pero también tenía un fuerte golpe en el pómulo derecho que recordó con ese toque de sus dedos, fue menos que una caricia, pero lo hizo aguantar la respiración ―, **esto se podría poner peor. Vamos,** _ **por favor…**_

 _Y sin poder evitarlo, asintió._

Porque entre todas las cosas en el mundo, él tenía una gran debilidad.

… _Y esa debilidad, poseía un hermoso cabello escarlata…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

La palabra del dí son **: Civil – Avenida**

Y si creen que esta parte de la historia es cliché, pues no lo crean, es así… 7w7)r Ya saben que me gusta usar clichés… especialmente cuando me ayuda a seguir ligando la historia con las palabras que faltan. xD

Espero les haya gustado. **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Willivb**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **AZULMITLA**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta, os respondo por acá:

 **.**

 **Zoe** **:** La parte Siegrain es muy importante en el momento de crear a un Jellal, y me agrada poder usarla. Suelo usar una parte "Siegrain" en todos los "Jellals" xD, en unos menos que en otros, porque al final son una parte de lo mismo. NwN Gracias por darle oportunidad a este fic aunque no te llamen mucho la atención los AU colegiales. :D No te puedo prometer una historia muy profunda o detallada con muchos personajes porque esto es algo que trato de mantener ligero y corto, pero te prometo intentar dar lo mejor. NwN Espero te siga gustando. *w* Gracias mil por leer.

 **Guest1** : ¡Que viva el JERZA! *w*/ Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo, me hace muy feliz QwQ Gracias mil por leer.

 **Guest2** : Gracias mil por leer y espero te guste la conti. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Baches y Hospital

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Estoy bastante atrasada con el **FICTOBER** , pero no entraré en pánico (?) **7w7)r** **xD**

¡Gracias por sus reviews! **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Clase 3: Baches y Hospital―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Llevaba un par de minutos en el auto y le parecía demasiado.

No solo iba en un auto de policía, sino que también iba con ella.

Y no solo era que iba con ella, sino que Erza iba sobre él; o mejor dicho, sobre sus rodillas, ya que la oficial de policía se negó rotundamente a llevarlos en la parte de atrás de la patrulla porque si alguien los veía ahí podría malinterpretar la situación creyéndolos unos delincuentes y ella jamás permitiría que eso sucediese, aunque al parecer ella no veía ningún problema en lo que las personas pudiesen pensar en ver a Erza sobre él en el asiento delantero de la patrulla.

 _Bueno, al menos iban con una oficial._

― **¡Auch!** ―la cabeza de Erza resonó contra la del techo del auto cuando la oficial pasó sin cautela alguna por uno de los tantos reductores de velocidad que habían cerca de la avenida escolar, aunque el hospital estaba a solo medio kilómetro a pie de donde se dieron los hechos, la única manera de llegar allí en auto era rodeando la zona comercial y la avenida escolar, y eso significaba un viaje mucho más largo y- **―¡Auch!**

 _Doloroso._

― **Lo siento** ―se volvió a disculpar la mujer de verde cabellera―, **no suelo patrullar esta zona y olvido donde están los reductores.**

― **Está bien, solo ten más ¡AY!** ―de nuevo la cabeza de Erza encontraba tope con el auto y el chico azulado notó como ella sonreía a la apenada policía sin darle importancia, mas era obvio que eso le estaba causando más que un simple dolor de cabeza.

― **Es mejor que** ―cuando él habló Erza le prestó atención pero igual se sorprendió cuando la tomó de la cintura para elevarla un poco y después la bajo colocándola en medio de sus piernas ahora abiertas, la espalda de Erza quedó contra la puerta y sus piernas casi que sobre la palanca de cambios―, **te quedes así** ―le sonrió de medio lado al verla ponerse roja.

 _Era mejor ponerla nerviosa a ella antes que notase lo nervioso que estaba él._

― **¿¡Q-qué!? No, no es necesario, yo…**

― **Lo es** ―el azulado envolvió sus brazos en su cintura y así evitó que se levantase―, **cada vez que brincas te golpeas y peor aún, me aplastas las piernas, así está mejor.**

― **Pero es qué…**

― **Erza, hazle caso** ―Bisca los miraba con una sonrisa entretenida―, **además se ven más bonitos así**. **Me recuerda a mi juventud con mi Alzack…** ―ambos se sonrojaron pero Jellal pudo disimularlo mejor.

― **Sería más bonito que recordase que debe tener la mirada en el camino y no en nosotros** ―la respuesta del chico apenó a Bisca quien volvió su mirada al frente, generalmente era una oficial muy seria pero ver a esa jovencita pelirroja ―su niñera favorita para Asuka― normalmente estoica ponerse así de nerviosa era entretenido.

― **Entonces ¿van a la misma escuela?**

― **Sí** ―contestó Erza, tratando de comportarse como si esa situación no fuese extraña.

― **¿Y son amigos?**

― **Sí.**

― **No.**

La respuesta tan diferente que hizo a la policía voltear y entrecerrar la mirada.

― **¡Hey!** ―la regañó Erza esta vez― **¡Mira la callAUCH!** ―el reclamo se murió en sus labios cuando otro reductor de velocidad hizo que la cabeza de Erza chocase contra la ventana.

Jellal soltó un bufido.

― **Ven…** ―con un movimiento de su brazo terminó haciendo que Erza se recostase en su pecho―. **Si sigues golpeándote pasaremos más tiempo en el hospital del necesario** ―trató de justificarse al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar sus nervios, deseando que Erza no fuese capaz de sentir como su corazón estaba acelerado por tenerla tan cerca que hasta podía oler el aroma de su champú.

 _De fresas._

Algo que no le extrañó para nada.

― **¡Fiuuuu~! ¡Fiuuuu~!** ―el intento de Bisca por silbar fue tan patético como la manera en que ambos trataron de ocultar su pena―. **Ya entendí porque contestaron tan raro la pregunta de si son amigos, ustedes son más que amigos o están en el camino de ser más que amigos. Es obvia la química… ¡Bang bang! Ambos fueron heridos por las balas del amor… Vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? Y además se ven tan lindos… todos sonrojados y…**

― **¡MIRA HACIA EL FRENTE!** ―le gritaron con la cara los dos con la cara roja al ver como el auto pasaba de ir en línea recta a una diagonal que estaba por terminar en una pared de concreto, la verdad era que si no habían chocado era porque esa zona a esa hora estaba libre de tránsito.

― **¿De verdad es una oficial de policía?** ―chistó Jellal por lo bajo y Erza no pudo evitar reír intentando no golpear a Jellal con su cabeza cuando pasaron por otro reductor de velocidad.

― **Estoy empezando a dudarlo…** ―Jellal rió, la acomodó mejor contra él colocando su mano de manera protectora en su cabeza, y desde ese momento ningún bache fue doloroso para ella.

Para nada.

… _Incluso le resultaron agradables…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Varios baches después llegaron al hospital.

Ambos jóvenes respiraron aliviados cuando se bajaron de la patrulla, tanto por ya no estar tan juntos como por la inmensa alegría de haber llegado sanos y salvos.

 _Todo un milagro._

― **Bien, los llevo, les tomo la declaración y… ¡Oh no!** ―la policía miró con desesperación a Erza―. **Estás herida. ¿Estás bien?**

Erza le miró extrañada y Jellal se volteó preocupado a ella, sus ojos la examinaron de arriba abajo y reparó en la sangre en su blusa, de inmediato llevó su mano a la tela y la levantó para ver la herida.

― **No hay nada…** ―susurró.

― **¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo!?** ―una mortificada peli-escarlata quitó su mano y bajó su blusa―. **¡Por supuesto que no hay nada!**

Jellal volteó su rostro encendido por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

 _Siendo sincero, debía decir que en realidad, bajo la blusa de Erza había mucho._

― **¿Ese hombre no te cortó?**

― **N-no.**

― **Pero esa sangre…**

― **¿Sangre?** ―Erza observó las manchas y se asustó, pero luego entendió―. **Son de la herida de Jellal, ya que en el auto me llevaba…** _ **abrazada**_ **…** ―susurró la última palabra apenada.

― **Ohhhhh….** ―asintió la oficial más tranquila―, **pero es mejor que te cubras eso, entraremos por el lado de emergencias y no quiero que des un paso ahí con la ropa llena de sangre porque, bueno, tu sabes…** _ **es peligroso.**_

Jellal la miró extrañado y Erza soltó un suspiro.

― **Entonces será mejor que me quede en el auto porque no traigo abrigo** ―se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho―. **De todos modos yo no necesito que me revisen.**

― **Claro que sí, ese hombre te golpeó.**

― **No, solo me sujetó y…**

― **Te golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, yo lo vi** ―le recordó Jellal, colocándole su abrigo en los hombros―, **y la oficial aquí presente de seguro te provocó un severo traumatismo con su modo de conducir** ―la susodicha oficial presente sonrió abochornada.

― **M-mejor ponte eso bien y vamos** ―Bisca fingió desentenderse del tema y a paso firme ingresó al hospital.

Erza y Jellal suspiraron al unísono para luego voltear a mirarse y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.

― **V-vamos, ya quiero olvidar todo esto** ―le dijo él y comenzó a caminar en tanto Erza veía su espalda alejarse de ella.

― **Como si fuese fácil olvidar** ―sonrió melancólica y se colocó bien el abrigo de Jellal, de alguna manera toda esa situación le había traído cosas buenas―. **Huele a él…** ―se dijo por lo bajo con una sonrisa, no quería admitirlo pero que oliese a él y no a algún perfume femenino le hacía sentir bien.

 _Sí, definitivamente lo admitía._

Cuando entró al hospital Bisca ya hablaba con una de las enfermeras y Jellal se mantenía estoico a unos pasos de ella, Erza respiró hondo y se encaminó hacia ellos, en cuanto llegó una voz conocida la hizo prestar atención.

― **¿Señorita Erza?** ―el enfermero le miró preocupado de arriba abajo―. **¿Está bien?**

― **Oh, yo sí, pero** ―la chica señaló al azulado―, **mi amigo necesita que le revisen una herida.**

― **Entiendo, vengan por acá** ―Erza le tocó el hombro a Bisca para que los siguiese y fueron llevados a uno de los pequeños cuartos privados―. **Siéntese acá** ―le indicó al joven y señaló unas sillas a las mujeres―. **Vengo en un momento.**

― **Por supuesto** ―Bisca asintió y sacó su libreta para apuntar lo que ya le habían dicho en el auto, los dos jóvenes vagaron su mirada por la habitación hasta que inevitablemente sus miradas se cruzaron.

 _Por un momento solo fueron ellos dos en ese lugar._

― **¿Puedo saber por qué mi hija está aquí contigo, Bisca?** ―la voz autoritaria hizo a todos dar un salto y mirar a la doctora y al enfermero que habían llegado.

Erza soltó un suspiro.

 _Por supuesto que Neinhart llamaría a su mamá._

― **Mamá...** ―Jellal pestañeó varias veces incrédulo, nunca imaginó que la madre de Erza fuese a como era, sino que además, cuando Erza dejó el orfanato él pensó que había sido adoptada, y era obvio que esa mujer era la madre biológica de ella.

Eran demasiado parecidas.

 _Y eso sin contar su color de cabello._

― **¿Estás bien?** ―la mujer caminó directamente a su hija―. **¿Qué sucedió?**

― **Fue atacada por un hombre cerca de la avenida del centro, pero no le pasó nada** ―la mujer con gabacha blanca frunció el ceño llena de enojo.

― **¿Nada?** ―la voz de la doctora era afilada y peligrosa―. **¿Llamas a atacar a una jovencita, ¡a mi hija! nada?** ―la señaló―. **Espero que lo hayas detenido y este siendo ingresado, te aseguro que abriré proceso contra él y haré que se pudra en la cárcel.**

Bisca tragó grueso ante el odio en la mirada de la madre de Erza y Jellal entendió porque Bisca no quiso que ella entrara con la camisa manchada de sangre al hospital, si esa mujer hubiese visto esas manchas de seguro habría ido de inmediato a matar a ese hombre sin pedir más razones.

 _No que él viese algo malo en que lo hiciese._

― **Estoy bien, mamá. No me pasó nada** ―Erza sonrió―. **Jellal me salvó cuando lo necesité.**

― **¿Jellal?** ―observó atenta a su hija al escuchar ese nombre.

― **Siegrain** ―corrigió el joven en la camilla y Erza sonrió porque en toda la noche era la primera vez que lo hacía―, **y al final ella me terminó salvando a mí, además, aunque sea tan testaruda como para negarlo** _ **sí**_ **fue golpeada, creo que debería revisarle el golpe que recibió en la cabeza.**

― **¿Testaruda, eh?** ―La doctora alzó una ceja ante la actitud del chico pero luego sonrió.

El azulado supo que no era una sonrisa amistosa.

― **¿Golpe en la cabeza?** ―la doctora se levantó y comenzó a revisar la cabeza de la pelirroja quien solo soltó un suspiro y se dejó hacer.

― **Jellal tiene un corte en el brazo, él… ¡Auch!** ―se quejó cuando su mamá palpó el lugar del golpe.

― **Neinhart…**

― **Sí, señora** ―el joven se puso en posición de firme.

― **Revisa y desinfecta la herida del chico, y ponle algo en ese pómulo que parece que le va a estallar** ―el enfermero asintió y se puso en su labor.

― **Y yo solo ocupo las firmas de ustedes y la de la receptora de los menores** ―Bisca se levantó y extendió un papel.

― **¿No ibas a tomarnos las declaraciones?** **Por eso vinimos hasta aquí** ―Jellal la miró con tanta seriedad que Bisca se volvió a sentar.

― **Bueno, me lo contaron todo en el auto** ―alzó los hombros―, **y es parte de mi deber traerlos aquí, además** ―la policía intentó murmurar pero todos en el cuarto la escucharon―. **Si no le traigo a su hija después de lo que ocurrió, Irene me mata…** _ **es una mamá gallina.**_

La mujer llamada Irene la fulminó con la mirada.

― **Yo diría mamá dragona** ―corrigió Erza y recibió una mirada seria pero para nada fulminante.

Para Jellal fue obvio lo que significaba Erza para esa mujer.

 _Ahora no entendía como Erza llegó al orfanato._

― **No es un gran golpe, solo necesitarás un poco de hielo** ―Irene acomodó con reverencia el cabello de su hija y el azulado no tuvo duda alguna del amor que sentía por su hija―, **si te sientes mareada, con nauseas o con sueño me dices y mandaré a hacer tomografías ¿Entendido?**

Erza asintió con una sonrisa.

― **¿Cómo está el otro paciente?**

― **Con el pómulo no se puede hacer mucho más que limpiar, desinfectar y colocar una pomada desinflamatoria, a la herida ya le desinfecté y hay que darle unas tres puntadas, además de aplicar una vacuna anti tétano debido al peligro de infección.**

― **Bien, yo me encargo** ―Neinhart elevó una ceja extrañado de que ella ―la jefa de emergencias― quisiese hacerse cargo de algo tan nimio, pero como él sabía muy bien como era Irene Belserion, obedeció de inmediato y colocó el instrumental cerca de la cama para que ella se encargase.

― **Bisca, podrías ir con Erza a comprar algo de comer para todos y a conseguirle algo frío para que se ponga en la cabeza. Yo me encargaré de este heroico jovenzuelo de dos nombres…**

 _Jellal, ¿o era Siegrain?, quiso huir en ese momento._

― **Yo…** ―la policía iba a negarse pero entendió que era algo importante así que asintió―. **Vamos, Erza, la verdad tengo hambre** ―para la joven era obvio que su madre quería estar a solas con su amigo de la infancia, le dirigió una mirada preocupada y de advertencia, pero su madre le sonrió.

 _Una sonrisa totalmente genuina._

Y entonces solo quedaron dos.

… _Y esa sonrisa dejó de ser maternal…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

La palabra del día 4 es **: Hospital.**

Iba a incluir dos palabras del FICTOBER pero al final se me hizo larga la parte del hospital. **xD** Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Espero les haya gustado. **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Bluewater14**

 **KisaYunna**

 **Rirukasabe**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **Guest** : Me alegra que te gusten los clichés. *w*/ Chócalas… pero me alegra mucho más que te guste el JERZA. ASDFGHJ. Gracias mil por leer. Besos. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Conservar y Suturas

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Hello! **.o./** Por si se preguntan porque los caps son cortos ―ya varios me han preguntado **xD** ― es que el reto es escribir drabbles y en teoría un drabble no debería superar las 500 palabras, así que es esa la razón. **QwQ** En realidad los estoy haciendo más largos de lo que debería, pero bueno… por eso estoy usando dos palabras clave por capítulo en lugar de solo una. **xD**

¡Que lo disfruten y demasiadas gracias por sus reviews! **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Clase 4: Conservar y Suturas―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El silencio reinó por varios minutos.

Lo primero que hizo la madre de Erza apenas los demás salieron fue lavarse las manos con el cuidado propio de una profesional de la salud como lo era ella, Jellal centró su mirada al frente y trató de no mostrar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

― **¿Ese golpe te lo dieron con el codo?** ―la doctora se sentó en un banquillo frente a la cama en tanto se colocaba los guantes.

― **S-sí, ¿cómo lo…?**

― **He visto muchos tipos de golpes** ―interrumpió ella su pregunta―. **Luego de que termine mandaré a que te hagan una radiografía, puedes tener una fisura.**

― **No es necesario.**

― **Lo hago por mi hija, y no pregunté tu opinión,** _ **Jellal**_ ―le dijo con tono autoritario.

― _ **Siegrain**_ ―la corrigió con sequedad, siempre odió que usaran ese tono en él, sacaba su lado agresivo.

― _ **Mocoso**_ _―_ contestó Irene y eso lo desubicó―, **no me gusta perder tiempo, escucha** ―la doctora colocó anestesia tópica en el lugar en el que iba a suturar―. **Hace tres años cuando me devolvieron a mi hija** ―Jellal la miró sin entender e Irene soltó un suspiro de fastidio―, **así que no sabes nada, bien, te daré un resumen y si te interesa saber más habla con mi hija. Al parecer la has estado evitando y ella no lo merece** ―el azulado sintió un pinchazo fuerte en el brazo que lo hizo soltar un quejido audible y supo que esa mujer lo había hecho a propósito.

― **Oh, lo lamento** _ **¿dolió?**_ ―era obvio que no lo lamentaba y Jellal decidió negar antes que arriesgarse, aún le tenían que hacer las suturas―, **nunca he sido buena poniendo vacunas.**

 _Era una mamá peligrosa._

― **No es esa la razón de que la evite, yo…**

― **A mí no me lo tienes que explicar** ―lo detuvo―, **ahora solo escucha. Yo no envié a Erza al orfanato, a ella se la llevaron de mi lado…** ―la mujer no ahondó en el tema―. **La busqué por años y cuando por fin la encontré lo único que pasó por mi cabeza fue traerla de vuelta conmigo a Alvares en donde vivía en ese entonces; en fin, nunca creí que la estaba separando de alguien tan…** _ **importante**_ **para ella** ―la voz de Irene se escuchaba diferente, como si lo que estuviese contando fuese una confesión―. **Debí sospecharlo desde el primer momento en que la vi, estaba triste y decaída, fui egoísta y solo pensé en lo feliz que era yo al tenerla de nuevo conmigo. Erza sufrió y lo hizo en silencio porque no quería hacerme sentir culpable, ponía mis sentimientos antes que los de ella…** ―sonrió con tristeza―. **Si no hubiese sido por una foto de los niños del orfanato comiendo helado que un día encontré entre sus cosas yo no habría entendido lo mucho que la dañé cuando la alejé de ustedes. Puede que ahora tengas ese tatuaje extraño en la cara, pero te ves igual que en esa foto.**

Jellal solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

 _«Erza conservó esa foto…»_ sonrió internamente.

Después de todo Erza siempre había sido así.

 _Leal y sincera._

― **Cuando me di cuenta del daño que le causé, intenté contactar con el orfanato, Erza me habló de ti y de todo lo que hiciste por ella. Ella sonríe de una manera especial siempre que habla de ti** ―la voz de la estoica doctora flaqueó a pesar de que sus manos eran firmes mientras trabajaban en su herida―. **Yo, quería adoptarte…** ―Jellal la miró sorprendido―, **pero era tarde, o eso me dijeron, con lo que después se descubrió de ese lugar no sé si lo que me dijeron fue verdad.**

― **¿Qué le dijeron?** ―se atrevió a preguntar.

― **Que tú y otros niños habían huido después de incendiar medio recinto** ―Irene se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

Jellal sonrió burlón.

― **Sí huimos, pero ellos fueron los que quemaron el lugar, por eso fue que pudimos escapar. Querían cobrar el seguro, si nosotros moríamos habría sido lo de menos** ―la doctora le miró incrédula―. **La verdad creo que era lo que esperaban, se habrían librado de varios niños insoportables y la tragedia les habría significado más atención de la prensa y más donaciones económicas.** _ **Ganancia**_ ―apuntó con rencor sardónico **― se vea por donde se vea.**

Irene volvió su mirada a las suturas.

 _La repulsión y el enojo se mezclaron en su estómago._

― **Quisiera decir que me resulta imposible de creer, pero no, suena a algo que ellos harían** ―el azulado se sorprendió de que le creyese así de fácil, aunque intentó contar la verdad muchas veces nunca nadie le creyó―. **Así que, aunque no quise causarle dolor a Erza al separarla de ti y los demás, ahora más que nunca me alegro de haberla alejado de ese lugar** ―Jellal asintió e Irene sonrió de lado―. **¿Cuándo escapaste lo hiciste para buscarla, verdad?** ―las mejillas sonrojadas del chico le dieron la respuesta.

 _Jellal no sabía mentir así que no contestó._

Era verdad, ese día huyó porque deseaba encontrarla, y a pesar de todo lo que pasó siempre conservó la esperanza de volverla a ver.

 _Siempre._

Irene soltó un bufido y cortó el hilo al terminar la última sutura.

― **¿Y ahora que la encontraste te mantendrás alejado?** **No es muy inteligente de tu parte.** **Hasta un idiota se daría cuenta que conservas sentimientos por ella** ―la pregunta y la afirmación lo tomaron desprevenido y un sonido raro salió de sus labios cuando intentó dar una respuesta de la cual no estaba realmente seguro―. **Eres tan noble como me lo dijo mi hija** ―soltó otro bufido―. **Y tan idiota como yo pensé que eras desde que al entrar aquí vi como tratabas de alejar la mirada de mi hija sin éxito alguno.**

― **Yo no…** ―su cara ardía al punto de olvidar el dolor del golpe en su pómulo.

― **Basta,** _ **Dos nombres**_ _―_ Jellal frunció el ceño ante el apodo―. **Conserva algo de dignidad y admite que no puedes quitarle la mirada a mi hija, sé que es hermosa, es mi hija** ―sonrió con suficiencia―. **Además, no eres el primero que la mira con ese anhelo de** _ **puberto**_ **en celo** ―rojo como un tomate Jellal casi se atraganta con su saliva.

― **¡YO NO-!**

― **¿Niégamelo?** ―retó Irene con una ceja alzada y el azulado desvió su mirada, la doctora movió su mano enguantada de arriba abajo―. **¿Ves?** ―sonrió―. **Admito que también la vez de una manera** _ **especial**_ **, pero además debo de admitir también que eres al primero al que mi hija le devuelve esa mirada ―** el corazón del joven se aceleró porque ese mujer le decía algo que el trataba de negarse―. **Ella también conserva sentimientos por ti… ¡Agh!** ―se quejó Irene y frunció el entrecejo de una manera que a Jellal no le quedó duda que ella y Erza eran madre e hija―. **No puedo creer que esté jugando de cupido para con mi hija…** ―torció el gesto y se quitó los guantes con fastidio y los desechó en el basurero―. **Escucha, no sé qué decidas hacer, pero decidas lo que decidas recuerda que Erza no es una damisela frágil. Ella posee una gran capacidad de comprensión, no se deja llevar por sentimentalismos para tomar decisiones sobre su propia vida y ella sabe muy bien que es y que no es conveniente para sí misma. Sé que lo sabes…** ―lo señaló con el dedo y su mirada amenazante acalló la réplica de Jellal―. **Así que antes de hacerte un mártir habla con ella, hablen de estos años en que estuvieron separados y entiendan las razones de ambos, como tú lo dijiste hace rato, mi hija es testaruda, si no le explicas tus razones no renunciará a su** _ **mejor amigo**_ **…**

El azulado no pudo contestar a eso.

La madre de Erza tenía razón en todo lo que dijo y era verdad, él lo sabía muy bien.

 _Él no tenía derecho a decidir por Erza._

― **Doctora Belserion, el jefe de cardiología tiene una consulta que hacerle** ―la enfermera en el marco de la puerta dio un paso atrás cuando la doctora se levantó de su asiento, toda Irene Belserion estaba rodeada de un aura de autoridad apabullante.

― **Voy en un momento** ―contestó con simpleza.

― **Sí, señora** ―la enfermera dejó la habitación y un momento después entró su hija con la policía y el enfermero Neinhart.

― **Te traje pan pizza, pedí que lo calentaran** ―Erza le extendió la pequeña bolsa de papel a su madre y esta sonrió.

― **Será mejor que lo coma ahora o nunca podré.**

― **¿Eso quiere decir que no llegarás a casa hoy?** ―le preguntó preocupada su hija.

― **No, mi turno se acaba en una hora, a menos que ocurra algo grave** ―contestó y mordió el pan―. **Neinhart, ¿podrías llevar a este chico a radiografía? Es un golpe fuerte y quiero asegurarme de que no haya ninguna complicación interna.**

― **Sí, señora** ―Jellal bufó y se levantó de la cama, de nada valía pelearse con esa mujer.

― **Oh, necesito copia de todo esto** ―dijo Bisca comiendo galletas―. **Debo agregar todo lo concerniente a las heridas al informe** ―Irene asintió y Neinhart fue en busca del papeleó junto con la oficial.

― **Quédense acá hasta que vuelva Neinhart, yo firmaré sus altas. ¿Erza, no compraste nada para el** _ **heroico**_ **joven?**

― **Oh** ―recordó de pronto―. **Jellal** ―el chico miró a Erza con la mente revuelta, con lo que le acababa de contar Irene estaba dudando en si seguir con su plan de alejarla de él―, **te compré pastel de fresas** ―le pasó un recipiente de plástico―. **No sé si… te gusta…**

― **Mi hija regalando pastel de fresas…** ―murmuró Irene pero fue bastante audible para los dos presentes―, **quien diría que eso era posible** ―la doctora dejó el lugar mientras la cara de Erza se mimetizaba con el color de su cabello y Jellal apenas contuvo una carcajada.

― **Ahora no sé cuál es la fresa y cuál eres tú** … ―susurró el chico a su oído al pasar a su lado al ver por la puerta semi abierta que el enfermero volvía e incapaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad para molestarla, las expresiones abochornadas de Erza siempre destruían su empeño por mantenerse alejado de ella―, **pero por ahora no puedo** _ **comerme**_ **a ninguna de los dos…**

Erza perdió la capacidad de respirar por un momento.

… _Era más que obvio, ambos conservaban viejos sentimientos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

La palabra del día 5 es **: Conservar.**

Irene los shipea… 7w7)r Adoro a mamá Irene. Jellal dice cosas muy atrevidas. :x

Espero les haya gustado. **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Mystogan Cristian**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **Guest** : Esperemos que Irene no lo mete porque se nos muere el ship. QwQ xD Gracias mil por leer. *w*/ Besos.

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Disco Duro y Paracaidista

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! .o./ La palabra "Paracaídas/Paracaidista" me tuvo pensando bastante en como incluirla en un simple AU colegial pero bueno, recurrir al fluff interno concentrado siempre es una buena opción. **xDD** ¿Entienden lo que les estoy diciendo? **7w7)r** Miel pura…

 **xD**

¡Que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios! **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Clase 5: Disco Duro y Paracaidista―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tres días habían pasado desde esa noche.

Erza había hablado poco con su mamá de lo que ella conversó con Jellal, pero confiaba en que no había sido nada que lo hiciese sentir mal o responsable por ella.

 _Jellal no merecía eso._

Pero fuese lo que fuese, pareció crear un pequeño cambio en él, aunque aún no se acercaba a ella a hablar, ahora no trataba de evitarla, si ella lo saludaba el asentía con la cabeza y si ella le sonreía, a veces ―solo a veces― él le devolvía la sonrisa.

 _Para ella era un progreso._

― **Erza** ―Natsu, uno de sus amigos y asistentes en el consejo de estudiantes se acercó con los brazos tras la cabeza―. **Luigi me dijo que tenía que venir.**

― **Es Lucy** ―corrigió― **y sí** ―Erza asintió y lo señaló con el ceño fruncido―, **y metete las faldas, estás incumpliendo el reglamento escolar.**

― **Siempre se me salen** ―se quejó Natsu y subió los hombros―, **ni para que lo intento.**

― **Natsu…** ―Erza elevó una ceja y respiró hondo, el chico entendió el mensaje e hizo caso a la orden.

― **¡Señora, sí, señora!** ―se puso firme luego de meterse las faldas de la camisa dentro del pantalón.

― **Bien** ―la joven se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y asintió satisfecha―. **Ahora ten** ―la presidenta estudiantil le pasó una lap top azul―. **Aquí están los apuntes que tú y Gray me pidieron para el examen** ―le señaló la hoja abierta de _Word―._ **Lleva esto al salón de informática e imprímelo, luego tráemela de vuelta ¿Entendido?**

― **¡Entendido!** ―respondió colocando su mano de manera militar en su frente y luego sonrió emocionado con una idea que pasó por su cabeza―. **¿Puedo jugar un rato en ella?**

― **No** ―la joven sonrió de medio lado―, **por eso abrí sesión en una cuenta de invitado, allí restringí todas las funciones excepto esa que está abierta** ―la cara de Natsu pasó a completa desilusión―. **Ahora ve, debo terminar el informe de contabilidad para entregarlo a la junta de maestros** ―el chico salió por la puerta que quedó abierta y para sorpresa de la presidenta estudiantil Jellal apareció por ella minutos después.

― **Señora presidenta** ―fue su saludo y ella intentó no reírse―, **estaba en la sala de profesores y** **el profesor Gildarts me mandó a traerle esto, dice que lo ocupa para algo de un presupuesto.**

― **Oh** ―Erza lo tomó y asintió―, **sí, llevó días pidiéndole este informe** ―soltó un suspiro―, **es lo único que me falta para terminar el informe de contabilidad sobre la feria escolar de hace un mes.**

― **Bueno, me consta que el profesor Gildarts no conoce el significado de la palabra** _ **"responsabilidad"**_ ―Erza rió y Jellal se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de ella, ese salón estaba reservado para las actividades de la junta estudiantil―. **Parece que la pasas ocupada. ¿Te agrada hacer todo esto?**

― **Me agrada** ―asintió Erza, entusiasmada de que Jellal decidiese hablar con ella―. **Es divertido poner planear actividades que los demás disfruten.**

 _«Claro, así es ella»_ se dijo así mismo.

― **¿Aunque tengas que hacer todos esos informes en plena mañana en lugar de disfrutar estas horas libres?** ―continuó.

― **No soy la única que viene horas antes de iniciar las clases** ―le miró haciéndole ver que él también lo hacía, aunque desconocía los motivos―. **No me molestan los informes, en realidad solo es molesto cuando maestros no conocen el significado de la palabra** _ **"responsabilidad"**_ ―le dijo en tono de confidencia y Jellal no pudo evitar reír mostrándole a Erza la sinceridad de su diversión con la aparición de un adorable hoyuelo.

Erza se regocijó al ver eso.

 _Antes veía ese rostro alegre todos los días._

― **Ay…** ―Jellal se llevó la mano al rostro y dejó de reírse.

― **¿Aún te duele?** ―preocupada miró el golpe en su pómulo, ya no estaba hinchado pero aún estaba morado, en el colegio se levantó el rumor de que él se había peleado con el lider de una pandilla de la ciudad.

 _La gente muchas veces simplemente era idiota._

― **No es nada** ―le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

― **Eso dices pero no parece** ―frunció el ceño―. **Estoy segura de que te duele. Mamá me dijo que debiste aceptar los analgésicos pero que eres muy terco.**

Jellal no respondió.

― **No deberías hacerte el fuerte** ―continuó ella preocupada―, **si quieres puedo ir a la enfermería o pedirle a mi mamá que te los mande conmigo.**

― **No me duele** ―repitió él, Erza entrecerró su mirada y él supo que ella estaba dispuesta a continuar hasta convencerlo, así que Jellal sonrió de lado―. **Si quieres puedes venir y** _ **tocarme**_ **todo lo que quieras, si me llego a quejar de dolor aceptaré hacer lo que tú quieras** _―_ su tono sugestivo hizo a Erza sentir su cara arder.

Siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa.

 _Por esos recuerdos y tentación que se mezclaban en su mente._

― **¿Y l-las su-suturas?** ―dijo ella para evitar que la conversación se acabara al ver como la diversión en Jellal pasaba a una gran seriedad.

― **Están bien** ―le contestó quitándose el blazer del uniforme y mostrándole el lugar de la herida―. **Hoy me cambié la venda y todo parecía bien, aunque pica un poco, pero es normal.**

― **Lo es…** ―Erza asintió, sus mejillas sonrojadas porque el Jellal frente a ella ya no era para nada aquel chico delgado por la mala nutrición de la que ambos padecían.

 _No, para nada._

La camisa del colegio se apegaba a su torso en los lugares correctos y sus brazos no necesitaban estar en tensión para mostrar que bajo la piel habían fuertes músculos.

― **¿Presidenta?** ―la voz de Jellal la sacó de la observación _clínica_ del físico del azulado.

Erza se regañó a sí misma por quedarse muda.

― **D- de verdad que me salvaste ese día…**

― **Estoy seguro de que podrías haberte encargado tu misma** ―Jellal la miró fijamente a los ojos y Erza se sonrojó―. **Siempre fuiste fuerte y ahora lo eres más… Yo, Erza…**

― **¡ERZA!** ―Natsu llegó como un torbellino hasta el escritorio con una expresión llena de miedo―. **Yo… ¡YO NO TUVE LA CULPA!**

― **¿Eh?**

Jellal soltó un bufido por la interrupción.

― **Yo solo… bueno, traté de instalar algo y… se murió…**

― **¿¡Quién se murió!?** ―la presidenta estudiantil se levantó asustada.

― **Tu…tu computadora…** ―el peli-rosa tartamudeó la respuesta―, **yo… solo se apagó y ya no quiso encender, te juro que…**

― **¿No… enciende? ¿Instalar qué? ¿¡Estás seguro!?**

― **Sí… un chico del club de informática dijo que fue un fallo del disco duro…** ―Jellal subió una ceja preocupado―. **Dijo que no estaba seguro pero que la presidenta del club de informát…**

― **Si es el disco duro significa que todo lo que había allí se perdió…** ―Erza se mordió el labio inferior, una manía que Jellal conocía muy bien, eso solo ocurría cuando ella estaba de verdad angustiada―. **Todo…**

― **Yo, lo siento, Erza…** ―Natsu la miró apenado pero ella negó.

― **Está bien, yo… No importa, solo es una máquina, esas fallas suelen ocurrir** ―la joven respiró hondo, dentro de esa lap top tenía muchos de sus proyectos, trabajos del colegio, fotos y videos de ella y su madre de años y con su abuelo ya fallecido, sabía que debió respaldarlas pero siempre lo dejaba para después.

 _Ahora estaban perdidas._

― **Erza** ―Jellal se levantó―, **tal vez…**

― **Tengo que ir a clases, bueno, tenemos que ir a clases…** ―interrumpió y sonrió falsamente a ambos chicos―. **Vamos, la campana está por sonar** ―tomando su mochila y las notas del profesor Gildarts la chica salió del salón.

― **Creo que de verdad era importante** ―susurró Natsu apenado y salió del salón detrás de ella.

Jellal volvió a sentarse y cuando sonó la campana se levantó.

… _Verla a ella triste siempre le hacía doler el corazón…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

La chica suspiró y se arrecostó al respaldar de la banca en la que llevaba media hora sentada.

Después de cinco horas las clases terminaron y ella no tenía energía ni ánimos para ir al salón del consejo a rehacer el informe contable, la verdad ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para comer su almuerzo.

 _Su cabeza solo pensaba en los recuerdos que había perdido._

Tal vez para alguien normal no era mucho, pero para ella; quien estuvo siete años separada de su verdadera familia, significaba demasiado, lo único que podía agradecer era que la foto del orfanato estuviese en físico también y no solo tuviese la escaneada que ahora se había perdido junto al disco duro de su lap top.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro largo.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era que Jellal no volviese a acercarse a charlar con ella después de haberlo dejado allí sin siquiera despedirse.

― **Hoy no es un buen día…** ―volvió a suspirar y casi dio un brinco cuando algo cayó en su cara― **¿Una bolsa?** ―Erza miró el plástico con el ceño fruncido, cuando lo examinó notó que era un plástico cortado de manera circular con hilos en los extremos pegados con cinta y un papel con un dulce de fresas pegado―. **¿Un paracaídas?** ―extrañada examinó de nuevo, se levantó y lo lanzó desde la altura de su cabeza, el plástico se expandió con la resistencia del casi nulo viento de la tarde y comenzó a caer suavemente, el confite era el contrapeso perfecto para que no se fuese volando a otro lado.

Sonrió.

Emocionada volvió a tomarlo para lanzarlo, rió divertida y continuó haciéndolo por un buen rato, cada vez lo lanzaba más alto y corría a atraparlo cuando se iba lejos.

 _Era ridículamente entretenido._

Hasta que sintió vergüenza por poder ser vista jugando como una niña pequeña en la escuela.

 _Ella no lo sabía pero alguien intentaba no reírse al verla así._

― **¿Quién hizo esto?** ―carraspeó para sí misma pasando a su modo serio, miró hacia arriba pero no se veía nada, el objeto pudo haber caído de cualquiera de las aulas de los pisos superiores o de la azotea, nuevamente curiosa se arrodilló junto al improvisado paracaídas y se dio cuenta de que el papel tenía algo escrito.

" _Te ves más linda sonriendo. Las fresas siempre lograban que sonrieses, cómete ese dulce que en realidad no es tan dulce como tú."_

Las mejillas de Erza se llenaron de color.

 _Solo había una persona que podría escribirle eso._

La pregunta era si lo estaba haciendo para fastidiarla y que ella misma fuese quien se decidiese a alejarse de él.

En ese momento otro paracaídas cayó.

" _No pensé que el mensaje paracaidista te divertiría tanto. Espero no te moleste que tenga una prueba en video de eso."_

Erza miró hacia arriba enfadada y avergonzada a partes iguales pero de nuevo no vio nada, cuando bajó la mirada para revisar de nuevo el mensaje que traía otro dulce de fresas, otro paracaídas cayó en su cabello.

" _Tu cabello es la perfecta marca de tiro al blanco._

 _PD: Tengo tu lap top secuestrada. Aplaude dos veces si deseas iniciar negociaciones no hostiles para recuperarla"_

Erza rió y en cuanto aplaudió otro mensaje paracaidista cayó.

" _Si quieres recuperar tu lap top te espero a las cinco en la pastelería frente a la fuente del reloj. No lleves a nadie ni contactes con las autoridades, ni mucho menos con la peligrosa mujer de las vacunas o no recuperarás al rehén ni comerás pastel"_

La joven rompió a reír con la alegría que había perdido desde la mala noticia y se sentó en el piso esperando otro paracaídas, para su sorpresa lo que recibió fue una bola de papel en la cabeza.

" _¡Era el último, ya puedes irte!"_

Erza rió apenada, abrió uno de los dulces de fresa, se lo comió y decidió no ir al salón del consejo estudiantil.

 _Ya tendría tiempo para rehacer el informe._

Desde una ventana un azulado sonreía divertido solo para soltar un gran suspiro después.

… _Había tomado una decisión…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

Las palabras del dí son **: Disco Duro & Paracaidista.**

A palabras inusuales. Soluciones inusuales. 7w7)r Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente cap, auguro algo de drama (?). :x

Gracias por sus comentarios. **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Kisa Yunna**

 **Ponyminiu**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **Guest 1** : Por Suerte Irene no lo mató o nos quedamos sin OTP. xD Gracias mil por leer. NwN/

 **Guest 2** : Aunque Irene sea sobreprotectora estoy segura que ella sabe ver lo bueno que es Jellal para su hija. *w* Gracias mil por leer. NwN/

 **Mia** : Ellos son un amor. Adoro a Jellal y todas sus facetas y a Irene también. Ojalá hubiese salido más en el manga. U-U Me alegra que te gusten y espero disfrutes los que quedan. NwN/ Gracias mil por leer. Besos. O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. Ruido y Petición

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Mientras me pongo a escribir el cap de otro fic, les dejo esto. **NwN7**

Por cierto, del **28 al 31 de octubre** será el **Jerza Love Fest,** si tienen **Tumblr** pueden visitar el blog del mismo nombre para saber cómo participar **(Edits / Fanarts / Fanfics / AMV / Gifts / Etc).** Si no desean participar y tienen **Tumblr** les animo a **reblogear** y **favear,** eso anima a los creadores y hace crecer el **JERZA. QwQ/**

¡Que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Clase 6: Ruido y Petición―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando él se sentó frente a ella no pudo evitar ponerse más ansiosa.

 _Después de todo no entendía la razón de todo eso._

― **Perdón por la tardanza** ―Jellal respiró hondo, para Erza fue obvio que había corrido todo el camino―, **la puntualidad no es lo mío.**

― **Está bien** ―la joven le pasó el vaso de agua que había pedido hacía unos minutos―, **llegué hace poco** ―y eso era verdad, por más que había querido llegar antes no pudo porque cuando llegó a la casa se la pasó preguntándose que ponerse, al final solo se había puesto un simple pantalón de mezclilla y un abrigo verde ya que no sabía si eso era una cita, una salida de amigos o un intercambio de rehenes.

 _No tenía ni idea._

Y ahora que veía a Jellal aún con el uniforme del colegio se daba cuenta que había elegido bien.

 _No era una cita._

― **Bien** ―cuando terminó de beberse todo el agua el chico sacó algo de su bolso cruzado de mensajero y se lo pasó sobre la mesa―, **aquí está el rehén** ―sonrió de medio lado―. **Intenté adivinar tu contraseña para ver qué cosas oscuras oculta la presidenta de la escuela pero no pude averiguarlo.**

Erza se sonrojó pero luego le miró extrañada.

― **¿Encendió?**

― **Más que eso** ―Jellal le dio dos golpecitos con el dedo al portátil color azul―. **Está en perfecto estado.**

― **Pero…** ―Erza pestañeó confundida―, **el chico del laboratorio de informática dijo que era un fallo del disco duro, eso no se arregla de un pronto para otro.**

― **Y eso es verdad** ―asintió Jellal―, **pero es normal que** _ **novatos**_ _―_ recalcó la palabra―, **culpen al disco duro por los fallos que no entienden.**

― **¿No era eso?**

― **No, fue una falla del software.**

― **¿Y tú lo adivinaste?** ―subió una ceja.

― **Adivinar no es mi estilo** ―la señaló con el dedo―, **la revisé, la conecté a una de las computadoras del laboratorio y arreglé el software, llegué tarde porque estaba terminando de hacerlo.**

― **¿Tú eres parte del club de informática?** ―extrañada aceptó el menú que les trajo la amable mesera, ella estaba enterada de los miembros de cada club y Jellal no figuraba en ninguno.

― **No, exactamente** ―negó en tanto leía el menú que le entregaron a él y rió al ver la cara de Erza―. **Soy más como un miembro** _ **freelancer**_ **, bueno, creo que es más correcto el término** _ **consultor**_ **.**

― **¿El club de informática te consulta a ti y no a Jenny la presidenta del club?**

― **La presidenta del club es quien más me consulta** ―respondió con simpleza y puso el menú en la mesa―. **Ellos son buenos, en su mayoría, pero sus conocimientos son básicos** ―la mirada de Jellal se volvió seria―. **Hay muchas cosas que aprendí durante estos tres años, Erza…** ―la manera en que dijo su nombre la tensó.

― **Entiendo** ―la joven jugó con su cabello un poco ansiosa―. **Yo, de verdad te lo agradezco, hay muchas cosas allí que no quería perder. De verdad gracias.**

― **No hay de qué** ―Jellal permitió el despliegue de una pequeña sonrisa―. **Aunque eso no fue lo que dijiste en la sala del consejo estudiantil** ―le recordó y la vio apenarse.

― **Bueno, yo…**

― **No querías hacer sentir a ese chico culpable y preferiste tragarte lo que sentías** ―terminó él por ella―. **Siempre has sido así, y lo entiendo, así teníamos que ser para aguantar todo lo que pasamos, pero ahora es diferente, no deberías seguir haciendo eso.**

― **Tú eres igual…** ―respondió ella fijando su mirada en la mesa.

― **Lo sé…** ―Jellal volvió a tomar el menú de postres―. **Supongo que ambos debemos de dejar de tragarnos lo que sentimos en realidad.**

Erza asintió y subió su mirada a él, sorprendiéndose de que él ya la observaba con atención.

Y luego sonrió burlón.

― **Escucha… ya que secuestré tu portátil, tendrás que pagar el rescate. No tienes opción.**

Erza le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **Eso no sirve si ya devolviste al rehén** ―le sacó la lengua y con gran velocidad quitó la lap top de la mesa.

― **Vaya, vaya** ―Jellal negó―, **parece que subestime a mi oponente. Ahora no podré hacer mi petición.**

― **¿Qué petición?** ―preguntó sin quitar su mirada de él.

― **Que escuches lo que tengo que decirte…**

― **No necesitas hacer todo esto para que te escuche** ―la mirada de Erza era comprensiva y sincera―, **solo tienes que pedírmelo. Además, eres de nuevo mi héroe** ―le cerró un ojo con coquetería―, **acabas de hacerme un gran favor al reparar mi portátil.**

El chico se sonrojó y fingió prestar solo atención al menú de postres, cosa que hizo a Erza soltar una carcajada que lo contagió a él.

 _Siempre actuaban como bobos._

― **Entonces** ―el chico volvió a bajar el menú―. **¿Podrías escuchar lo que quiero contarte sobre estos tres años? Te advierto que podría no gustarte lo que vas a oír.**

― **Te escucharé** ―asintió decidida, sus ojos brillando de una curiosa manera para él, pero es que Jellal no entendía lo mucho que significaba para Erza el que él decidiese hablar con ella sobre eso, lo mucho que lo esperó y lo mucho que le hacía feliz que él por fin buscase ese acercamiento.

― **¿Te importa si pedimos para llevar?** ―Erza negó.

― **No es necesario comprar nada** ―la joven se levantó y comenzó a meter su lap top en el bolso que trajo para ese fin, después de todo se suponía que había ido a rescatar a ese rehén.

― **Insisto** ―Jellal se levantó y caminó al mostrador, cuando regresó junto a ella traía consigo una de las cajitas de pastelillos para llevar y dos vasos desechables―. **¿Aún te gusta el chocolate con canela, no?** ―le preguntó con tímida preocupación.

― **Me gusta mucho** ―afirmó nostálgica, en una época esa bebida era lo más lujoso que podían conseguir, el abuelo Rob, un señor que tenía un pequeño puesto de ventas en el pueblo de Rosemary les obsequiaba con un poco cuando los veía.

 _Cuando ellos se escabullían del orfanato._

― **Bien** ―el chico dejó salir una exhalación y con la cabeza le señaló la puerta, para Erza fue obvio que el contarle lo que le iba a contar lo tenía más que nervioso, al punto que había dejado olvidado su lado travieso y coqueto. Si fuese una conversación normal entre ellos él ya habría intentado molestarla con alguna frase en doble sentido.

 _Pero no lo había hecho._

Jellal caminó junto a Erza en silencio, o al menos exteriormente, por dentro el ruido de su mente era ensordecer, sus pensamientos tenían voz, sus miedos tenían voz, sus recuerdos tenían voz y esas voces gritaban y susurraban y le decían que no debería hacerlo, que no debería contarle nada a ella.

 _Que no le dijera lo que podría alejarla finalmente de él._

Pero entonces otras voces se oponían con la misma fuerza y creaban más ruido para tratar de aplacar las pesimistas. Esas voces le murmuraban y le exigían y le rogaban que lo hiciera al punto de dejarlo nuevamente desconcentrado porque cuando el ruido se fusiona con más ruido solo deja caos sin respuesta.

 _Era como volver a ese estado del que tanto le costó salir y en el que entró de manera involuntaria._

― **¿Jellal?** ―la voz preocupada y la mano cálida de Erza en su mejilla acallaron todo ese ruido―. **¿Estás bien?** ―él asintió e inclinó un poco su rostro para contactar más con la suave piel de su palma.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Un sonido.

 _El único sonido que importaba._

El de su corazón cuando ella estaba cerca de él.

― **Espero estarlo…** ―respondió―. **Y para eso debes escucharme hasta el final, aunque te desagrade lo que estás por saber de mí, por favor, escúchalo hasta el final,** _ **Scarlet**_ **…**

― **Lo haré** ―la determinación en su mirada también se reflejó en el modo en que sus labios se curvaron para tranquilizarlo―. **En el orfanato siempre dijimos que estaríamos el uno para el otro, fue una promesa que renovamos aquella noche…** ―las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rosa al recordar eso―, **y… para mi sigue en pie, no importa lo que haya pasado, estoy contigo,** _ **Jellal**_ **…**

Él asintió y respiró hondo.

… _Se atendría a esa promesa…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

La palabra del día 8 es **: Ruido.**

Predigo algo de drama en el próximo cap, o en los dos siguientes. Igual saben que el drama y yo no somos grandes amigos. Lo mio es el fluff.

xD

Gracias por sus comentarios. **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Mystogan Cristian**

 **Hell Angel Black**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **Bluewter14**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **Guest 1** : Sí. Es muy importante respaldar, especialmente cosas tan importantes. QwQ Jellal es un amor. 7w7)r Espero te guste lo que pedía para el rescate del rehén. xD Gracias mil por leer. O3O/

 **Guest 2** : Es una mamá genial. 7w7)r Imagina que te ayude con un chico tan lindo con Jellal…ASFGHJK. xD Tú mamá también debe de tener sus cosas buenas. NwN Gracias mil por leer.

 **Guest 3** : Por fin se ha decidido a algo, esperemos que sea por el bien del ship. QwQ Gracias mil por leer.

 **Guest 4** : Waaa~ Gracias por tanto interés en la historia. QwQ Muchas, muchas gracias.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. Droga y Pelear

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Más cliché a la orden. **7w7)r** Ya saben como soy, no puedo ser infiel a mí misma (?)…

 **xD**

¡Que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Clase 7: Droga y Pelear―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Una banca cerca del parque casi desierto fue la elegida.

Allí los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a tomar del chocolate, era un buen chocolate pero para ellos no había comparación entre el que bebían con el que les regalaba el abuelo Rob.

 _Ese tenía un lugar privilegiado en sus corazones._

― **¿Sabes del incendio?** ―Erza asintió, su madre le había contado esa parte―. **Bien** ―su voz neutra y su semblante ilegible, la única señal de lo que de verdad sentía él, Erza lo vio reflejado en la manera en que sujetaba con fuerza el vaso desechable―. **Cuando incendiaron el orfanato pudimos escapar por una de las ventanas, lancé una silla al vidrio y entre Simon, Wally y yo comenzamos a ayudar a los demás niños. Millianna casi queda atrapada en las llamas, la adrenalina era tanta que ni siquiera noté cuando me corté la cara con el vidrio que quedaba en la ventana al saltar para escapar de una viga que caía chamuscada** ―horrorizada, Erza observó su rostro intentando ver una marca pero no vio ninguna, y entonces entendió que probablemente el tatuaje en su rostro la cubría―. **En realidad me lo merecía, me devolví por mis cosas** ―soltó una risa extraña que a la joven le pareció completamente fuera de lugar―. **Mis cosas…** ―suspiró―. **El libro con el que el abuelo Rob nos enseñó a leer, una foto y el dinero que entre tú y yo habíamos reunido a escondidas de esos tipos.**

El chico miró hacia el cielo estrellado.

 _Era extraño contar eso, pero se sentía bien._

― **Eso era lo que yo valía en ese momento, y solo eso me dio el valor para alejarme de la gente que llegó a ayudar a apagar el fuego, corrí sin mirar atrás y por miedo a que me detuviesen. Me subí al primer tren que encontré en la estación, casi no me dejan subir, no los culpo, estaba lleno de ceniza, con un corte sangrante en la mitad de mi cara y con la pinta de un adolescente problemático, pero el dinero lo resolvió, pagué el triple del pasaje normal y ya no tuvieron problema** ―chistó divertido y bebió de su vaso―. **Una señora me dio su pañuelo y un poco de agua para limpiar mi herida, un señor me dejó de su botella de licor para desinfectarlo, una niña me regaló un confite. Al final siempre se encuentra bondad** ―Erza asintió―. **Me bajé en la última estación, allí en Rhoeas comenzó mi nueva vida a los catorce años y un único objetivo...**

La volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

― **¿Un objetivo?** ―le preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

― **Encontrarte…** ―Erza sintió su corazón perder un par de latidos para luego acelerarse cuando Jellal le tomó de la mano―. **Pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Esa madrugada dormí en un parque, en la mañana fui a una farmacia a preguntar qué hacer con mi herida y fue allí en donde encontré a quien se convertiría en mi tutor por un tiempo, un hombre llamado Brain. Tan listo como despiadado. Yo creí que lo de él también era bondad, curar a un desconocido chico herido, alimentarlo, y darle una oportunidad más, ser parte de un instituto para jóvenes de bajos recursos, y por supuesto acepté... ¿Crees que fui estúpido?** ―preguntó de pronto.

Erza negó.

― **Eras un niño asustado, solo y en un lugar desconocido, solo fuiste confiado.**

― **Tal vez…** ―suspiró y continuó―. **En el instituto había una docena más de niños, recibían comida, educación, ropa y un lugar donde dormir. Aprendí mucho en poco tiempo, era como si mi mente estuviese añorando el aprender, pasaba horas estudiando y pronto comencé a ser parte de los favoritos de Brain, fue él quien en los siguientes dos años me enseñó todo lo que sé de informática. No recuerdo hacer nada más que estudiar y leer libros sobre el tema y avanzar entre clases hasta llegar al pequeño grupo elegido. Seis niños eran los únicos miembros hasta que yo llegué, y en realidad nunca fui parte de ellos. Brain siempre me mantuvo aparte. Mis habilidades, mi memoria, mi empeño y mi capacidad para aprender rápido y por mí mismo le asombraban y llenaban de orgullo y yo estaba feliz con eso porque yo pensaba que si continuaba de esa manera tendría las herramientas para encontrarte; pero entonces, a finales del segundo año con Brain él comenzó a tener cambios bruscos de personalidad, golpeaba a los demás y exigía cosas absurdas… yo…**

El rostro de Jellal pasó a uno de arrepentimiento puro.

― **No tienes que forzarte si no quieres decirlo…** ―Erza apretó su mano y Jellal negó.

― **No, debo hacerlo** ―respiró hondo antes de continuar―. **Yo robé y mentí para él. A las personas a las que venían a cerciorarse que todo estaba bien con ese lugar. Tomaba sus móviles y lap tops y así robaba información importante que Brain podía usar como chantaje contra ellos y evitar que cerraran el lugar. Yo creí que hacía bien, de verdad lo creí; y además, quería seguir aprendiendo de él, pero entonces un día Brain me pidió que lastimara a alguien y yo no pude hacerlo, él me dio un arma y yo no la tomé, ese día me golpeó y yo lo golpeé, peleamos por tomar el arma y al final yo lo apuñalé con un abre cartas** ―Erza apretó con más fuerza su mano al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Jellal **―. Y entonces huí, mientras Brain me gritaba que le ayudase, yo solo huí…**

― **Jellal, si no lo hubieses hecho él…**

― **Lo sé, sé que si no lo hubiese hecho él me habría matado, pero soy estúpido y a pesar de saber eso, cuando me encontraron y me llevaron de nuevo con él de verdad creí en su disculpa y en su arrepentimiento, pero no tardé en arrepentirme** ―su gesto amargo alertó a la joven―. **Esa misma tarde Brain me drogó junto a otros chicos, nos continuó drogando por varias semanas hasta convertirnos en adictos y luego solo nos dejó ir...**

Jellal miró hacia el cielo y luego continuó.

― **Fue entonces que entendí su venganza. Pasé días y noches sintiendo la falta de las drogas, tenía alucinaciones y dolores, y estaba dispuesto a todo por obtener algo que evitase que me sintiese de esa manera y ese algo solo podía ser droga. Así que robé, mentí y lastimé, ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces estuve a punto de morir a causa de una de esas tantas peleas con otros adictos o a causa de alguna sobredosis, pero debo agradecerle a una de esas sobredosis** ―rió de la misma extraña manera fuera de lugar.

Erza acarició su mano con su pulgar y Jellal agradeció el gesto.

― **Gracias a eso terminé en un hospital y al ser menor me internaron en una clínica de rehabilitación, fue horrible. Pasé semanas deseando escaparme para conseguir droga, todos los días peleaba con alguien para que se cansasen de mí y me echaran del lugar. Fue entonces, a mediados del año pasado que me llegaron a visitar** ―Jellal se detuvo, colocó su vaso vacío de chocolate a un lado de la banca junto a la caja con pasteles, y volteándose hacia Erza tomó su otra mano―. **Esa persona me dijo que me ayudaría a salir de ese lugar y a conseguir una mejor vida, me aseguró que si le ayudaba encarcelaríamos a Brain y a sus cómplices, pero que era yo quien debía pelear para salir de mi condición como adicto. Yo no estaba seguro de hacerlo, no quería confiar en nadie más, pero esa persona trajo consigo dos de las tres cosas que saqué del orfanato, el libro que me regaló el abuelo Rob y la foto que nos tomaron poco antes de que te llevaran…** **y fue ahí que decidí hacerlo. Decidí pelea contra mí mismo…, y cuatro meses antes de entrar a este colegio me permitieron dejar el centro de rehabilitación, siempre y cuando me mantuviese bajo la supervisión de mi tutor designado.**

Jellal calló esperando alguna respuesta de Erza.

― **Por eso no aceptaste las pastillas que te recetó mi madre para el dolor ¿verdad?**

― **Así es** ―le miró a los ojos―. **Llevo casi un año libre de drogas, pero temo que cualquier sustancia que tenga aunque sea un mínimo de opiáceos sea lo que se requiera para hacerme caer otra vez. Soy un completo… desastre. Y quiero que sepas eso…**

― **No, no lo eres, Jellal** ―le regañó ella y eso lo sorprendió a él―. **Pasaste por cosas que destruirían a la mayoría pero luchaste, batallaste y ahora estás aquí, dando lo mejor… intentando ser mejor cada día, Jellal…** ―sintió un dolor más grande en su corazón al ver llorar al chico de cabello azul que tantas veces limpió las lágrimas de ella―. **No te castigues…**

― **Yo no merezco…**

― **No te castigues…** ―Erza soltó sus manos, se colocó frente a él, acunó su rostro entre sus palmas y lo elevó hacía ella **―. No fue tu culpa, tomaste decisiones erradas, es verdad, pero no merecías lo que te pasó. Tú no merecías ese infierno Jellal, no lo merecías… Eras casi un niño…**

― **Erza…**

― **¿Crees en mí?** ―le preguntó con una sonrisa y él asintió sin dudarlo―. **Entonces créeme cuando te digo que no lo merecías…**

Jellal solo pudo responder poniéndose de pie y envolvió a Erza entre sus brazos, permitiéndose su calidez, su comprensión…

Y un pequeño perdón para sí mimo.

… _Porque lo necesitaba, porque lo merecía…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

Las palabras de los días **9** y **10** son **: Droga** y **Pelear.**

Una vez vi un reportaje sobre crimen organizado quienes reclutaban niños de la calle, los trataban bien y los hacían sentir especiales y protegidos para enseñarles habilidades específicas para cometer fraudes y robo de bancos, usaban menores porque si los atrapaban las leyes en ese estado de EEUU les darían un trato especial y la condena máxima a los que los podían someter no podía exceder los años que les faltaban hasta cumplir dieciocho años (es decir, sí tenían 16 años, la condena máxima sería dos años), así que los líderes de la organización los enseñaba a pedir un abogado juvenil y a callar (Muchas veces utilizando chantaje emocional, ya que esos niños al o conocer nada más cercano a la familia que a ellos no dudaban en hacer caso a sus consejos), también les decían que cuando saliesen de la cárcel ellos les darían parte de lo que robaron para que viviesen bien, más o menos es eso lo que hacía Brain acá.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, aún hay un poquitín más de historia de Jellal en próximos caos y un poquitín de drama en el siguiente cap. :x

Y mucho fluff y humor en los siguientes porque así soy yo, ya saben…

YOLO xD

Gracias por sus comentarios. **QwQ/**

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Ponyminiu**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **Hell Angel Black**

 **Nymus Dx**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **Guest 1** : xD Hay que dejar el cap en lo interesante… 7w7)r xDDD Espero te guste la conti. Besos. O3O/ Gracias mil por leer.

 **Guest 2** : Una gran parte de la vida de Jellal ha sido revelada. Dx¿Qué te pareció? Gracias mil por leer. O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	8. Preguntas y Sollozo

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! He estado para exámenes estos días así que no había podido escribir, pero acá hay más cosas cierto, hoy inició el zukulemtho **Jerza Love Fest**. **7w7)r**

 **xD**

¡Que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Clase 8: Preguntas y Sollozos―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las lágrimas se habían secado y ahora eran las preguntas las que fluían.

 _Habían pasado tres años pero parecía mucho más tiempo en realidad._

― **Entonces…** ―Erza se cruzó de brazos, apenados se habían separado y sentado de nuevo en la banca luego de que alguien llegase a preguntarles si se encontraban bien, luego de eso se habían dedicado a hacer y contestar preguntas―. **¿El director Makarov te aceptó aunque no tuvieses una educación formal?**

― **Hice un examen especial** ―explicó―, **el director Makarov fue muy bondadoso. La verdad debí comenzar desde el primer año del colegio pero él decidió darme esa oportunidad, mi promedio fue alto en ciertas materias… pero en otras no tanto.**

― **¿En cuales materias?**

― **¿En las que salí un poco bajo?** ―Erza asintió―. **Historia, literatura, biología** ―subió los hombros para restarle importancia―. **Los libros que he leído a lo largo de estos años generalmente tienen que ver con números, cálculo e informática, lo único que leía fuera de eso eran libros de astronomía y física. Puedo escribir un ensayo completo sobre las constelaciones que me parecen interesantes y codificarlo en código binario, pero si me preguntas sobre Shakespeare lo único que podré decirte es que sé escribir su nombre sin equivocarme** ―sonrió burlón y Erza no pudo evitar reír un poco.

― **¿Y cómo has hecho con esas materias? Sé de buena fuente que tu promedio es alto.**

― **El director Makarov y el profesor Gildarts me dan clases extras para reforzar esas materias, y como en las otras materias estoy más avanzado que el plan escolar, dedico la mayor parte del tiempo en ponerme al día con esas otras.**

― **Ya veo…** ―Erza asintió―, **por eso llegas tan temprano en las mañanas y casi nunca te veo en el almuerzo.**

Jellal no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que ella había notado eso.

― **Así es. Aunque muchas veces las tutorías de Gildarts son solo leer directo del libro, y la verdad preferiría hacer eso en mi casa** ―explicó él y Erza asintió divertida.

― **Puedo imaginar eso perfectamente** ―la joven respiró hondo y luego soltó un largo suspiro―. **¿Puedo preguntarte algo más personal?**

― **Puedes preguntar lo que tú quieras, Erza…** ―su sinceridad hizo que la peli-escarlata se decidiese a tomar su palabras.

― **¿Tu situación con Brain… fue la que te hizo adoptar un nuevo nombre?**

― **Sí** ―asintió, el pañuelo que Erza le prestó para secar sus lágrimas estaba apuñado en su mano―, **de esa manera sería más difícil para Brain el dar conmigo. Él no tiene tanto poder como antes, menos en una gran ciudad como Magnolia, pero fueron recomendaciones de los que llevan los casos de las víctimas de él. Mientras siga libre es mejor no mantener registros en papel de ningún** _ **"Jellal"**_ **. Con mi apellido no había problema porque Brain nunca supo que me apellidaba** _ **"Fernandes"**_ **.**

― **Ya veo…** ―Erza se mordió el labio nerviosa.

― **¿Qué sucede?** ―preguntó Jellal al verla de esa manera.

― **Nada** ―negó de inmediato.

― **No engañas a nadie** ―Jellal tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y lo jaló con un poco de fuerza para llamar su atención―. **Yo soy mal mentiroso pero tú siempre has sido pésima actriz, ¿qué sucede? Te dije que podías preguntar lo que quisieses** ―Erza frunció el ceño y el azulado notó que ella estaba insegura de decirle lo que pensaba, por su mente pasó una razón de tal cosa y aunque le dolía pensar que ese fuese el motivo lo expuso―. **¿Acaso… no crees lo qué te estoy diciendo? Entiendo si no…**

― **¡Te creo!** ―refutó con toda la seguridad irradiando de sus ojos color chocolate―. **Por supuesto que te creo, Je-** ―se interrumpió a sí misma― **Siegrain…**

Las cejas de Jellal se arquearon extrañadas.

 _No entendía como de buenas a primeras Erza lo empezara a llamar de esa manera._

― **¿Siegrain?**

― **¿Es… tu nuevo nombre, no?** ―Erza bajó la mirada apenada―. **Por mi terquedad de llamarte de la otra manera pude haberte puesto en peligro y además…** ―lo volteó a ver totalmente consternada― **¡De seguro te hacía recordar malos tiempos! Fue egoísta de mi parte… Lo siento, de verdad…**

Jellal rompió a reír para incertidumbre de ella.

― **Oh, Erza…** ―el chico se acarició el pómulo, cuando reía de verdad que le dolía pero no podía evitar divertirse junto a ella y un poco de dolor al final no importaba, o eso se decía él.

 _Quien sabe, tal vez era masoquista y no se daba cuenta._

― **Ya te lo dije, Brain no es realmente peligroso en Magnolia. Mientras mi nombre no figure en registros no creo que pueda dar conmigo. Que una linda presidenta estudiantil me llame por mi verdadero nombre no me pondría en peligro, es absurdo** ―la joven hizo un puchero con sus labios y Jellal sonrió―. **Y sobre lo otro, en realidad nunca me sentí** _ **yo**_ **estando con Brain, raramente usaba mi nombre para referirse a mí. La única razón por la que te pedía que no me llamases de esa manera era porque recordaba nuestro tiempo juntos…** ―sonrió con nostalgia―. **Era difícil el mantenerme alejado de ti.**

― **¿** _ **Era**_ **?** ―Erza le miró esperanzada―. **Eso quiere decir que ahora…**

― **No lo sé…** ―Jellal se puso de pie, metió su mano en las bolsas de su pantalón y sus dedos chocaron con la cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado en la mañana, sus dedos picaron por tomar uno, su mente sintió los deseos de llenar sus pulmones de humo y sentir esa sensación que difuminaba sus sentidos.

 _Tan diferente y a la vez tan similar a aquellos días en la calle._

― **¿Por qué no lo sabes?**

― **Yo, Erza…**

― **¿No quieres estar cerca de mí?** ―la voz de la joven fue completamente neutral.

 _No había presión, no había resentimiento._

Jellal estaba seguro que decidiese lo que decidiese Erza lo iba a aceptar e iba a actuar en consecuencia.

 _Y eso le daba miedo._

Porque si Erza se decidía a algo, a diferencia de él, lo cumplía.

 _Y él no estaba seguro._

― **No lo sé** ―repitió, su mano sacó el paquete de cigarros, colocó uno en sus labios y su otra mano buscó el encendedor.

― **Odio que fumes** ―la mano de Erza lo sorprendió cuando tomó el cigarrillo de sus labios, recordándole a esa vez junto a la vieja máquina de bebidas―. **Odio que te hagas daño, pero odio más el no poder hacer nada para ayudarte** ―la voz de Erza fue volviéndose cada vez más tenue pero su mirada seguía igual de fuerte, tan fuerte que tuvo que bajar la suya incapaz de hacerle frente―. **No pude hacer nada por ti desde ese día en que me llevaron, y si lo único que puedo hacer ahora para ayudarte es alejarme de ti, lo haré… Solo dime que es lo que quieres realmente.**

― **Erza** ―Jellal arrugó la cajetilla―, **podrías estar en peligro, si Brai-**

― **Tú mismo dijiste que Brain no tiene poder en Magnolia** ―le recordó ella.

― **Eso es lo que creemos, pero si hay una mínima posibilidad de que te veas involucrada, yo… no quiero involucrarte.**

― **Entonces te adjudicas el poder de decidir por mí ¿eh?** ―sorprendido por sus palabras Jellal volvió a subir su mirada a ella―. **Si tú me dices que puedo quedarme a tu lado y apoyarte, debería ser yo quien sopese esas posibilidades y tomé mi decisión.**

― **Erza, ya no somos los mismo de antes, lo que teníamos ya pasó. Somos personas diferentes ahora** ―y lo eran, y le dolía admitirlo, porque él había amado a su _Erza Scarlet_.

 _Y posiblemente aún lo hacía._

― **Eso ya lo habías dicho** ―la joven sonrió burlona descolocándolo completamente―, **y ya te había dicho que si somos personas diferentes, podemos volver a conocernos. Se te acaban las excusas, Jellal** ―le colocó un dedo en el pecho con fuerza y él dio un paso para evitar caerse―. **¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? No te estoy pidiendo retomar las cosas donde quedaron** ―sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín al recordar cierta noche pocos días antes de que se la llevaran―. **Te estoy pidiendo que me permitas estar junto a ti y conocerte de nuevo, ser amigos, apoyarte…** _ **Jellal**_ _**Fernandes**_ ―su voz se quebró en un sollozo al pronunciar su nombre y el corazón del joven tomó su decisión en ese momento― **¿Me permites estar a tu lado?**

Solo un sollozo.

 _Solo un sollozo de su Scarlet doblegaba su voluntad._

― **Solo si prometes algo** ―dijo mientras sus brazos rodeaban sus hombros y la apegaban a su pecho, sus lágrimas mojaron su camisa cuando asintió pero a él no le importó―. **Si te digo que estás en peligro, te alejarás. ¿Lo prometes?**

― **¡No te voy a dejar solo otra vez!** ―reclamó ella con fuerza.

― **Bien, podrás ayudarme, pero de alguna manera en que no estés en peligro ¿Aceptas?** ―la escuchó bufar y eso le causó un poco de gracia.

― **Solo si tu prometes una cosa** ―Jellal acarició el cabello escarlata en su espalda.

― **¿Qué cosa?**

― **Promete que dejarás de fumar** ―su voz sonó infantil pero decidida―, **te hace daño y además…** _ **apestas**_ **…**

Jellal rompió a reír.

 _¿Cómo ganarle?_

Él simplemente no podía.

… _Y por eso las negociaciones quedaron cerradas…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

Las palabras del día es **: Sollozo.**

Chan chan… y luego de esto… ¡Fluff, humor y más ñoñadas! La verdad no creo que haya algo más dramático a partir de ahora, esta historia es bien liviana y sencilla, creada para los amantes del Jerza . **7w7)r**

Espero les gustase.

Gracias por sus comentarios. **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuentas os respondo por PM:

 **Ponyminiu**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Hell Angel Black**

 **Lady Werempire**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **Guest** : Waaaaa~ Me emocioné mucho con tus lindos reviews. Cuando abrí mi correo y vi tantos me emocioné. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar comentario en cada cap, significan mucho y llena de ánimo luego de tantos días enfocada en el estudio. De verdad muchas gracias, y espero te sigan gustando los demás caps. QwQ/ Besos y saludos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	9. Minifalda y Casualidad

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** ¡Que vergüenza! Terminó octubre y no terminé este fic… **QwQ** Supongo que debo continuarlo, lo intentaré…

Bueno, ahora sí, fluff e intento de comedia porque eso amo y a eso me dedico y eso me hace muy feliz.

 **xD**

¡Que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Clase 9: Minifalda y Casualidad―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Caminaba directo hacia el aula de matemáticas pensando en sus cosas.

Desde el día en que charlaron en el parque hacía más de tres semanas, ella y Jellal se habían visto pocas veces.

 _Pero no debido a malas razones._

Él seguía con sus tutorías y se habían duplicado ya que pronto iniciarían los exámenes de medio semestre, exámenes muy importantes si se quería llevar un buen record de calificaciones como respaldo para lograr ocupar un lugar en los nuevos ingresos de las universidades importantes, y además, ella había estado ocupada planeando un evento deportivo intercolegial, por tanto no podían coincidir mucho.

 _Pero al menos ahora él no huía de ella._

Al contrario, ahora, cada vez que podía Jellal llegaba a la sala del consejo estudiantil y charlaba un rato con ella, incluso a veces hacía sus deberes o leía los libros que le mandaban allí, y cuando era necesario, le pedía ayuda con las materias que aún llevaba un poco atrasadas.

 _Y estaba bien, muy bien._

A excepción que, cuando las cosas parecían ponerse un poco más cercanas de lo debido, Jellal sacaba una de sus _"Aptitudes de Siegrain"_ , o al menos esa era la manera en que Erza llamaba a esas frases de doble sentido o acciones que la ponían nerviosa y terminaban haciendo que ella se cohibiese y buscase lejanía entre ambos.

 _Era un tramposo._

― **Bien, si ves este gráfico podrás observar que la línea A asciende gradualmente entre estas edades** ―Erza se sorprendió al escuchar al profesor de matemáticas tan serio y por eso no interrumpió para dejarle los papeles que la secretaria del director Makarov le había mandado a dejar, la joven observó la pizarra llena de gráficos contables con una sonrisa―. **La línea B comienza un ascenso exponencial luego del segundo tramo, y se mantiene estable entre la cuarta y la quinta variante.**

― **Ya veo** ―otro profesor asintió, tomó un marcador y creó dos líneas más―. **Lo que nos deja la línea C, esa mantiene la tendencia, hay pocos cambios y la línea D muestra un comportamiento similar. Lo que quiere decir que, a pesar del margen de error de 1,3 por ciento y la poca ventaja…**

― **Así es** ―el profesor de matemáticas revisó a conciencia los papeles en sus manos en los que Erza supuso estaba la información desglosada―. **Los hombres prefieren minifalda antes que un vestido largo y ceñido.**

 _Decepción._

― **Pervertidos** ―la voz de la joven los hizo brincar del susto, la decepción que vieron en su rostro los dejó pasmados y la manera en la que dejó los papeles en la mesa y cerró la puerta tras ella luego de salir les dejó muy claro que habían fallado como profesores, como adultos y como seres humanos.

 _Especialmente como seres humanos._

― **¿Erza?** ―la joven se detuvo al escuchar esa voz― **¿Te pasa algo?**

― **No, solo vi a adultos deshonrando ese título. Aunque bueno, no es como el profesor Macao y el profesor Wakaba estuviesen en mi ideal de adultos honorables** ―Jellal rió en acuerdo y Erza sonrió cuando el azulado abrió por ella la puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil y le indicó que pasase primero, a diferencia de ese par de profesores y de muchos hombres que conocía Jellal era todo un caballero.

 _¿Lo era, verdad?_

De repente esa duda la embargo.

 _¿Jellal también estaba regido por las hormonas incontenibles?_

Porque bueno, ella aceptaba que la mayoría de las personas sentía esos deseos, incluso ella misma y especialmente si se trataba de Jellal, aunque siendo justos una de las razones principales de que eso le pasase con él era por sus frases de doble sentido aunado a su historia compartida y sus primeras experiencias juntos en el ámbito.

 _Era humana después de todo._

Entonces mejor cambió la pregunta a una más importante:

 _¿Jellal sería fan de las minifaldas?_

La joven llevó sus manos a su enagua del uniforme y se quedó observándola, ella la usaba hasta la rodilla, más larga que la mayoría, ya que le gustaba dar el ejemplo a las demás estudiantes de mantener el código de vestimenta, sería hipócrita por parte de ella incumplir el reglamento y pedir luego respeto por él, pero…

 _¿Qué pensaría él de ella si usase una minifalda?_

― **¿Erza?** ―la joven pestañeó varias veces al volver de sus pensamientos―. **¿De verdad estás bien?**

― **S-sí** ―asintió con las mejillas rojas―, **solo, estaba… pensando.**

― **¿Pensando?** ―Jellal elevó una ceja― **¿Qué?**

― **Solo…** _ **cosas**_ **…** ―movió su mano de arriba abajo para restarle importancia y se sentó en su silla _presidencial_ ―. **¿Terminaste tu tutoría?**

― **Bueno, si no estuvieses pensando en** _ **cosas**_ **ya sabrías esa respuesta** ―divertido observó cómo se ponía roja de nuevo.

― **Y-yo…**

― **Está bien** ―tuvo compasión de ella al verla casi como el color de su corbata del uniforme―. **Te decía que me falta una tutoría más pero el profesor Gildarts salió a dar una información importante al profesor Macao, o algo así** ―Erza frunció el ceño al imaginar que otro profesor estaba metido en esas _estadísticas_ ―. **Y entonces aproveché para venir a verte y darte esto…** ―el joven extendió su mano hacía ella.

― **¿Para mí?** ―asintió con una sonrisa―. **¿Cupones gratis para la pastelería?** ―preguntó emocionada.

― **Me los regalaron por reparar un móvil** ―le explicó, Erza había aprendido que Jellal solía hacer ese tipo de trabajos dentro y fuera del colegio para pagar sus cosas.

― **¿De verdad puedo dejármelos?** ―incrédula de que alguien pudiese desprenderse de pasteles gratis, algo que ella consideraba la más grande invención de la humanidad, preguntó.

― **Puedes** ―Jellal tomó en sus dedos un mechón del cabello de Erza y lo colocó casi que con reverencia tras su oreja ―, **sin duda eres la persona que más provecho le sacará** ―dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, el chico retiró su mano―. **Bueno, de-debo irme…** ―con una cabezada se despidió de la emocionada peli-escarlata.

 _Sí._

Definitivamente Erza pensaba que él no era como esos otros.

… _O quizá solo estaba muy enamorada…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Como había llegado a ese lugar era fácil de explicar.

 _Necesitaba comprar medias nuevas._

Pero, el cómo había terminado en el vestidor probándose minifaldas, era más complicado.

 _Bueno, tal vez no tanto._

Erza suspiró una vez más al verse en el espejo, la minifalda de paletones que se había puesto era a cuadros escoceses y tenía un delicado encaje en el borde, la tela era café y beige y se entrecruzaban con líneas finas de blanco y crema haciendo un lindo diseño que resaltaba su tono de piel, o al menos eso parecía dentro del vestidor, la luz no era muy buena y ella estaba bastante insegura después de medirse otros catorce minifaldas más.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

― **Mejor le hubiese pedido ayuda a Lucy o a Mirajane…** ―Erza negó inmediatamente dicho eso, ambas ―especialmente Mirajane―, la interrogarían del por qué el deseo repentino de una prenda así de femenina, y ella no estaba preparada para contarles sobre lo que sentía sobre Jellal.

Aunque ya Mirajane le había dejado claro que sabía algo.

 _Ese demonio siempre sabía._

― **Esto es una tontería…** ―se dijo avergonzada de sí misma dispuesta a irse de allí de inmediato, sin embargo, cuando se volteó un poco para bajar la cremallera de la minifalda, la manera en que la tela revoloteó y luego descendió contra la piel de sus muslos le pareció tan bonito y delicado ―muy diferente a como era ella, según su propia opinión― que se quedó un rato más viendo su reflejo―. **Tal vez debería comprarla…** ―se mordió el labio indecisa y decidió salir a verse al espejo más grande afuera de los vestidores individuales ya que allí la luz era mayor―. **Creo que no está mal…** ―murmuró al verse en esa nueva luz, dio un giro sobre sí misma para ver la tela revolotear y sonrió un poco apenada.

Un sonrojo que aumentó al ver el reflejo de alguien más en el espejo.

― **Yo diría que te ves linda.**

― **¿¡JELLAL!?** ―con la cara roja Erza bajó sus manos a la falda como para cubrirla, pero eso solo lo hizo reír y levantarse del sillón que había frente a los vestidores―. **¿Qu-qué haces aquí? ¿¡Ha-hace cuánto estás a-aquí!?**

― **Estoy aquí porque estaba comprando algo y te vi por casualidad cuando saliste a tomar esa falda** ―señaló con el dedo la prenda de ropa que ahora tenía puesta―. **Quería decirte que los cupones que te di en la mañana vencen en tres días** ―la observó divertido pero luego se preocupó al verla tan avergonzada―. **Erza, no era mi intención molestarte, no creí que saldrías así…**

Ella asintió y luego de un rato en silencio tomó valor para hablar.

― **¿S-se me ve mal?** ―Sorprendido por la pregunta, Jellal negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

― **Para nada, te vez muy linda** ―sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo―, **siempre te vez linda, Scarlet…**

Erza no pudo evitar la tonta sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al escucharlo.

 _Pero que podía hacer si solo esas palabras la hacían feliz._

― **Y eso que** _ **mi**_ **Siegrain no es tanto de piernas** ―una voz burlona sacó a los jóvenes de su burbuja rosa―. **Pero creo que en tu caso eso no importa para él** ―Erza observó sin entender a la mujer que había llegado y puesto sobre los hombros de Jellal un brazo.

Y entonces la reconoció.

 _La mujer que había visto con Jellal en el parque._

― **Ultear…** ―Jellal se quitó el brazo de los hombros―, **no digas cosas sin sentido…**

― **Solo porque vivimos juntos no te da derecho a decirme qué o qué no decir** ―fingió un puchero y la cara del azulado fue un poema de vergüenza―. **¿Qué aprenderá mi hija si te escucha tratarme así?**

Una muy atónita Erza observó a la niña detrás de la mujer.

 _Pero en su mente solo una frase rondaba._

 _«"Vivimos juntos"_ » repitió para sí _«Ellos viven juntos…»_

 _Claro, ¿por qué no?_

La mujer llamada Ultear era muy hermosa, y aunque era mayor que Jellal eso no era un problema, muchos jóvenes lo preferían así, y en cuanto a la hija…

― **Erza** ―Jellal tomó la mano de la joven con gentileza y cuando ella intentó zafarse ya que no consideraba correcto que él tomase a otra de la mano teniendo a su pareja allí, él la sujetó con la fuerza suficiente para que no pudiese―, **te presento a...**

 _«No lo digas…»_ pidió mentalmente, la verdad no quería saber porque eso lo haría real.

 _Jellal se había enamorado de otra persona._

― **Ultear Milkovich, mi abogada y tutora, ya te había dicho sobre ella** ―la peli-escarlata parpadeó confundida―, **y ella es Meredy** ―la pequeña niña pelirosa no separó su vista del suelo y solo se abrazó a la pierna de la mujer―, **es otra protegida de Ultear.**

― **Que frío, Siegrain** ―se quejó la mujer de pelo azabache―, **preséntanos como tu familia, como tu sobrina y tu hermana al menos ya que no me admites como tu madre.**

― **Basta, Ultear** ―Jellal soltó un suspiro y son su mano libre se apretó el puente de la nariz, como no era fácil fastidiarlo, en cuanto Ultear veía una oportunidad para hacerlo se esforzaba en lograrlo.

 _Y vaya que ella lo disfrutaba._

― **Y eso que compartimos el mismo techo y nos cuidamos el uno al otro** ―continuó divertida la mujer en tanto Erza sentía que todo se reacomodaba dentro de ella.

 _No que fuese celosa, pero había muchos sentimientos de por medio._

― **Mi apartamento está a la par del tuyo, eso son dos cosas muy diferentes** ―aclaró el joven―, **y eso de cuidar es bastante subjetivo, generalmente me usas como mandadero cuando necesitas algo o me haces ir a dejarte cosas del trabajo cuando se te olvidan.**

― **Bueno, Sieg, son cosas importantes.**

― **No creo que el almuerzo, un abrigo o una sombrilla sean cosas tan importantes** ―la manera en que se lo dijo le dejó a Erza muy claro que eso ocurría más a menudo de lo que una persona amable, como lo era Jellal, podía tolerar.

― **Ni te quejes tanto, quien va casi siempre es Sawyer, además** ―apuntó con una risa casi malévola―, **la última vez que me hiciste un favor de esos volviste a casa con una herida pero con una gran sonrisa.**

Jellal se sonrojó.

 _Erza tuvo claro a qué día se refería._

Al parecer el día en que lo vio con ella en el parque Jellal había ido a dejarle algo del trabajo.

― **¿Lo ves? Ese día yo te hice un inmenso favor al llamarte, y tú ni siquiera me llevaste mi abrigo como te lo pedí.**

― **Porque me mandaste un texto cuando ya estaba en el parque, y fue cosa tuya no aceptar la solución que te di** ―Jellal respiró hondo.

 _No debía caer en ese juego que lo llevaría a la desesperación._

― **No iba a usar un abrigo de un chiquillo** ―dijo desganada―. **¿Qué sería de mi reputación de la abogada soltera más cotizada del bufete?**

― **Como sea** ―terminó Jellal la discusión―. **Te presentó a Erza Sc- Belserion** ―se corrigió con rapidez.

Ultear sonrió más ampliamente.

― **La famosa señorita** _ **Scarlet**_ ―dijo Ultear para sorpresa de Erza―, **no me cupo duda de que lo eras en cuanto te vi** ―le tendió una mano y la joven se la estrechó zafándose de la mano de Jellal―. **Mi protegido no ha hablado mucho de ti, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que eres alguien** _ **muy**_ **importante para él.**

Ambos se sonrojaron de nuevo.

― **Además, ahora me queda claro por qué el apartamento en el que vive es una oda al color rojo** ―Ultear se llevó la mano a la barbilla―. **No perdón,** _ **escarlata**_ **, siempre me corrige, ¿no es así Sieg?** ―el chico no pudo contestar de la vergüenza que sentía por esa mentira de su tutora―. **Las paredes, las sabanas, las almohadas, la cortina del baño y su ropa interior, todo es escarlata. Solo la habitación de Sawyer no está cubierta de ese color.**

― **Ultear…** ―siseó Jellal entre dientes, todo eso era mentira.

 _Bueno, solo una pared de su habitación era de ese color._

― **La casa…** ―murmuró por fin algo la pequeña niña―, **del Tío Siegrain y el Tío Sawyer no es roja** … ―fue tan bajito el murmullo que todos permanecieron en silencio intentando escucharla―, **yo le ayudé a pintar y es blanca y gris.**

Jellal sonrió victorioso.

Erza sonrió divertida por toda esa situación.

 _Al parecer Jellal había terminado viviendo con buenas personas._

― **Apuesto que como tu ayudaste la casa quedó muy bonita** ―le dijo Erza inclinándose hacia ella, pero la niña solo se ocultó detrás de Ultear y no respondió.

― **Traicionada por mi Meredy, quien lo diría…** ―dijo en tono dramático la azabache.

― **Tú misma le enseñaste a no mentir** ―le recordó Jellal―, **pero basta de juegos, ¿ya terminaste de comprar lo que querías comprar?**

Ultear negó.

― **Meredy no ha terminado de escoger el vestido de su cumpleaños** ―la sonrisa que dirigió a la niña fue totalmente cariñosa, a Erza le recordó la sonrisa que su mamá reservaba solo para ella―. **Tardaremos un par de horas más, sé que ella puede escoger por sí misma el vestido más bonito de la tienda** ―Jellal asintió y sonrió a la niña para animarla, debido al pasado de Meredy la pequeña era muy insegura y tímida, y escoger cosas como la ropa eran pequeños pasos que Ultear la hacía dar para mejorar en ese aspecto.

― **Yo…** ―la joven miró a los tres y no quiso interrumpir la actividad _familiar_ ―, **ya me tengo que ir** ―además había olvidado la hora y aún tenía que comprar lo que su mamá le pidió para hacer a la cena.

― **Oh, es una pena** ―dijo Ultear, la sonrisa maliciosa volvió a sus labios―. **Sieg, muestra lo bien que te hemos criado y acompáñala a su casa.**

― **¿** _ **Ustedes**_ **me han criado?** ―fue el único problema que el azulado tuvo con la sugerencia.

― **N-no es necesario** ―intercedió Erza, pero Ultear le quitó importancia con una mano.

― **Es mejor para Meredy escoger sin buscar la aprobación de su** _ **tío**_ ―aseguró―. **Llamaré a Sawyer más tarde y le diré que puede usar mi auto, estará más que feliz de venir y hacer uso de su nueva licencia, no te preocupes, niña. Nos vemos luego,** _ **tortolitos**_ ―sin decir más a la sonrojada pareja, se volteó sujetando a Meredy de la mano y se encaminó al departamento infantil de la tienda.

― **Parece fastidiosa pero…** ―Jellal se detuvo para replantear lo que iba a decir―, **mejor dicho,** _ **es**_ **bastante fastidiosa, pero también es buena persona.**

― **Eso me pareció** ―ambos rieron hasta que una manita jaló la minifalda de Erza.

― **¿Meredy?** ―preguntó Jellal a la niña que les miraba insegura de hablar― **Vamos, pequeña, puedes decirlo** ―la animó.

― **Dice mi mamá** ―la joven entendió que se refería a Ultear―, **que… debería comprar esta falda, es muy bonita** ―Erza sonrió y se agachó junto a ella.

― **¿Tú también crees que es bonita?** ―la niña afirmó con timidez―. **Entonces la compraré. Una niña bonita como tú de seguro que sabe escoger ropa bonita** ―la pequeña pareció emocionarse con esas palabras y sonrió más determinada a escoger su vestido de cumpleaños.

― **¡Oh!** ―continuó Meredy al recordar algo―. **Mamá también dijo que le dijera que mi tío Siegrain es más de escotes que de piernas…** ―recitó de memoria sin entender realmente el recado que daba y después salió corriendo hacia una Ultear que se reía casi maléficamente al ver la cara ardiendo de su protegido.

 _Información reveladora._

Ese encuentro gracias a la casualidad había sido muy informativo.

… _Los encuentros no planeados solían ser los mejores…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

Las palabras del día son **: Minifalda. Casualidad.**

Ya les dije, esto es lo que prefiero escribir. **7w7)r** Todos saben que Jellal prefiere escote, por eso no pudo evitar agarrar lo que agarró en el omake de las piscinas. **7x7)r**

Espero les gustase.

Gracias por sus comentarios. **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **AZULMITLA**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Cristian David**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Minsul6011**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **KisaYunna**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Melany:** Waa~ Me emociona cuando les emociona lo que escribo después de tantos fics que escribo me suelo preguntar si no estaréis ya aburridos. QwQ Gracias por leerlos y por los puntos que resaltas, de verdad me hace muy feliz. :D La relación Erza-Irene es algo que me gusta escribir mucho últimamente porque Irene recibió muy mal trato en el canon y la verdad ella merecía una segunda oportunidad que entre tantos revividos, pudo ella haber tenido esa oportunidad también, se la merecía más que muchos. QwQ Ojalá disfrutes los demás capítulos. NwN Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Scarlett Kirigayaf :**Oh, espero te hay gustado el cap de "Mi Maid" Espero te sigan gustando ambas historias. NwN Mil gracias por leer. Un besazo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	10. Senda y Ladrones

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Bueno, pregunté en Facebook cual preferían que actualizase hoy entre esta y Serendipia, y esta ganó, así que, acá el cap. ¡Espero sea de su grado!

Gracias mil por sus comentarios. De verdad me sorprende de que aunque la trama de este fic es simple les agrade. **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Clase 10: Senda y Ladrones―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Desde ese día en la tienda del centro comercial se había creado una nueva costumbre entre ellos.

 _El de acompañarla a su casa._

― **Y entonces Natsu echó casi todo el sodio en el agua con cloro con la que limpiábamos las ventanas y por supuesto hizo explosión, como Gray estaba a la par su camisa se incendió y entonces Juvia se le tiró encima para quitarle la camisa y por eso derramó el alcohol que Cana tenía en su mesa de trabajo, y cuando Juvia tiró la camisa de Gray, este cayó en el charco del alcohol y se produjo la mayor el incendio…** ―Erza soltó un largo suspiro―. **Por suerte el extintor estaba lleno y pudimos apagarlo. El profesor Laxus estaba furioso…**

 _Jellal no podía hablar por estar riéndose._

Ya era conocido en el plantel educativo que la sección de Erza tendía a causar desastres, pero eso estaba casi que al mismo nivel que la piscina de espuma que una vez habían creado en el gimnasio y en la que el director Makarov casi muere asfixiado.

― **Al final solo los castigaron y sus padres tendrán que pagar los daños, pero si hubiese sido por el profesor Laxus y por Gajeel, que aún está enojado por lo de la semana pasada e insistía en que deberían mandarlos presos, hubiese sido un castigo mayor. Fue un milagro que no hayan terminado expulsados.**

― **Con ellos cada día de tu vida es una aventura, Erza** ―dijo Jellal aún riéndose―. **La semana pasada se retaron a comer cosas del basurero y Gajeel terminó comiendo un tornillo y hospitalizado y hoy esto…**

Erza infló las mejillas.

― **No es tan divertido como parece, pasamos perdiendo clases y los del consejo de profesores nos tienen entre ojos. Si seguimos así mis notas bajarán y no tendré una carta de recomendación decente para la universidad Heart Kreuz.**

― **Erza** ―Jellal se detuvo ya que habían llegado al frente de la casa de la joven―, **dudo mucho que ocupes realmente las clases para exceder en los exámenes, y en cuanto a la recomendación, sigues siendo la presidenta estudiantil de la que el director Makarov está muy orgulloso, la carta de recomendación que te dará será lo único que necesites.**

Erza sonrió apenada.

― **Pero sabes, ahora entiendo porque apestas a humo** ―se rió al verla olfatearse preocupada.

― **Tienes razón** ―le miró con el ceño fruncido al ver como se burlaba de ella―, **aunque no tanto como tú cuando fumas** ―aprovechó para recriminarle.

― **Solo fumé dos cigarrillos hoy, y eso es un gran avance** ―le picó en la punta de la nariz con un dedo y luego cambió su semblante a uno un tanto culpable―. **De verdad que lo estoy intentando…**

― **Lo sé, y es un camino largo…**

― **Lo es** ―sonrió de nuevo―. **¡Pero es la senda que elegí!** ―dijo dramático y Erza rió, provocando que Jellal no pudiese retirar sus ojos de ella.

 _Algo que le pasaba muy a menudo._

― **¿Qué sucede?** ―le dijo preocupada al verlo serio―. **¿Tengo sucia la cara? Salí apenas terminamos de limpiar y no…** ―dejó de hablar cuando la mano del azulado le acarició la mejilla.

― **Solo un poco aquí…** ―susurró y se inclinó hacia ella, por más que intentara mantener con Erza solo una amistad, su mente y su corazón siempre buscaban esos acercamientos, y, lo más difícil era, que ella parecía buscar lo mismo.

 _Por la manera en que se alzaba hacia él._

 _Por la manera en que cerraba sus ojos._

 _Por la manera en que permitía que la distancia entre ellos disminuyese._

― **Scarlet…** ―susurró contra sus labios―, **yo…**

― **Y enfrente de mis rosales…** ―la voz fría y repentina hizo a ambos dar un brinco hacia atrás―. **No puedo creerlo…** ―Irene, con una regadera en forma de dragón y una tijera de jardinería en las manos, les miró con desaprobación.

― **M-mamá** ―Erza se peinó el cabello nerviosa, de seguro su madre había salido a cuidar de sus rosas ya que había tenido el día libre―, **yo… ya llegué…**

― **Bienvenida** ―le sonrió y luego volvió a ponerse sería―. **¿De nuevo la acompañas a casa?** ―alzó una ceja viendo a Jellal.

― **S-sí, señora Belserion.**

― **¿Te desvías mucho del camino para hacerlo?**

― **N-no, me queda de camino.**

― **Entonces no es un gran esfuerzo realmente** ―dijo con tono decepcionado―. **Si quieres salir con mi hija debes esforzarte más.**

Erza y Jellal miraron a lados opuestos completamente rojos.

― **¿Jellal, quieres pasar a tomar café con nosotras?** ―Erza preguntó y el azulado declinó educadamente, ese día no se había preparado para pasar una tarde con la fiera madre de Erza.

―. **Así que me tienes rencor por robarte la atmósfera…**

― **Cl-claro que no, señora Bels-**

― **Basta, ya sé que me ves como una ladrona de momentos, no tienes que ser amable solo porque quieres a mí hija** ―el tono en que se lo dijo lo hizo creer que ella se refería a algo más importante que el momento que él había estado a punto de tener con Erza, tal vez ella estaba pensando en cómo se llevó a Erza de su lado en el orfanato.

 _Pero él entendía porque lo había hecho._

Al final había sido lo mejor para ella.

 _Y hasta para él._

― **Tienes que ser firme, me desagradan totalmente los lambiscones** ―continuó Irene con un tono mucho más ligero.

― **Podríamos tomar café otro día, yo traeré el pastel** ―propuso él para sorpresa de Irene y Erza―. **Hoy tengo que cuidar a Meredy, por eso no puedo quedarme.**

Erza miró a su mamá y esta asintió.

― **Bien, otro día será** ―agachándose para quedar a la altura de sus rosales continuó―. **Ahora hagan como si no estuviese aquí, pero** ―miró a Jellal con una mirada afilada―, **no olvides que** _ **SÍ**_ **estoy aquí, _Dos Nombres_.**

 _Una advertencia captada._

― **Nos vemos mañana, Scarlet** ―dijo Jellal de inmediato y sin acercarse mucho al tesoro de la mama dragona―. **Que tenga una buena tarde, señora Belserion** ―con una cabezada respetuosa se despidió y continuó por su camino.

 _Mejor no tentaba su suerte._

― **Mamá…** ―Erza soltó un suspiro.

― **¿Qué?** ―le dijo con inocencia fingida―. **No me digas que no es divertido.**

― **No lo es** ―negó seria.

― **Para ti no, pero, cuando te cases con ese chiquillo y tengas una hija entenderás lo que significa para una madre el que un chico con cara linda ande revoloteando la flor de su hija…**

― **¡M-MAMÁ!** ―la cara de Erza se fusionó con su cabello.

― **Y si de verdad te quiere se tendrá que aguantar, no se lo voy a dejar fácil** ―Irene cortó con más fuerza de la necesaria uno de los tallos de rosas que debía podar―. **Por supuesto que no se lo voy a dejar fácil a ese ladrón de hijas…** ―murmuró―. **Además** ―continuó con un tono dramático― _**¡Es la senda que escogió!**_ ―burlona cortó un tallo más.

― **¿¡Nos estabas espiando desde hace tanto!?** ―reclamó al reconocer el tono y las palabras que había usado Jellal hacía un momento.

― **¿Espiar?** ―chistó Irene―. **Yo salí de** _ **mi**_ **casa, caminé hasta aquí y ustedes estaban tan cautivados en los ojos del otro que no repararon en mi presencia** ―Irene se chupó el dedo cuando se pinchó con una espina―. **Francamente Erza, sé que la actuación nunca fue lo tuyo, pero sé que puedes disimular un poca más que estás loca por ese chiquillo…**

Una completamente abochornada Erza prefirió no responder.

 _Igual no podía._

Por supuesto que no podía negar sus sentimientos.

… _No podía y no le iba a mentir a su madre sobre esa gran verdad…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

El lápiz se movía sin problemas sobre el examen de práctica.

El director Makarov había tenido que salir a una junta y por eso lo había llevado con Erza a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil para que lo hiciese bajo su supervisión, por supuesto que él no tuvo queja alguna y ella tampoco.

 _Pero Erza era Erza después de todo._

Lo que significaba que si no se concentraba en su deber tendría problemas.

― **¿Tienes alguna duda?** ―le preguntó ella al verlo detenerse y quedarse pensativo.

― **No** ―le sonrió―, **solo estaba recordando. Sé que leí la semana pasada sobre esto, pero creo que estoy confundiendo los personajes de dos libros…**

― **¿Cuáles libros?**

― **No intentes hacerme caer en la trampa, Scarlet** ―la señaló con el lápiz―. **No quiero pensar que tratas de hacerme caer en la tentación** ―le cerró un ojo coqueto y Erza se sonrojó.

― **Ridículo** ―chistó y volvió a sus propias hojas.

― **Un poco, sí** ―respondió él, su mano derecha comenzó a mover el lápiz otra vez, pero la izquierda se estiró sobre el escritorio que compartía con la presidenta estudiantil y sujetó la mano de ella―. **Tal vez bastante…**

Erza no dijo nada.

 _Ni tampoco hizo nada cuando Jellal entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella._

― **Presidenta** ―una joven rubia entró al salón robándose la privacidad que tenían y el momento que estaban compartiendo.

 _«Otra ladrona de momentos»_ se dijo a sí mismo Jellal, recordando las palabras que la madre de Erza le había dicho hacía varias semanas.

Junto con otras cosas que lo mantenían en un cuestionamiento constante sobre su relación con Erza.

 _Odiaba siempre tener tantas dudas._

― **Lucy** ―Erza recibió los papeles de la rubia― **¿Ya se decidieron?** ―la pregunta fue acompañada por un tono esperanzado que extrañó a Jellal.

― **Bueno, al final no pudimos convencer a Natsu del por qué su propuesta de hacer un circo con malabares con fuego no es apropiado para la feria estudiantil** ―ambas mujeres soltaron un largo suspiro de cansancio―, **pero al final la mayoría votó por la idea de Levy de hacer un** _ **Bicicine.**_

― **¿Bicicine? ¿Qué es eso?** ―preguntaron Erza y Jellal al mismo tiempo haciendo que Lucy los mirase extrañada por tanta sincronía.

― **Es…** ―movió la cabeza de lado a lado para sacar la idea que se le vino a la cabeza―. **Es como un auto cine pero hay que venir en bicicleta para entrar.**

― **Un autocine…** ―Erza murmuró con las mejillas rojas, sus ojos se movieron hacia Jellal solo para encontrarse los avellana de él también observándola.

 _Ambos recordaban su pasado._

Muchas noches, cuando vivían en el orfanato, se escapaban con algunos niños a ver películas al autocine del pueblo, a veces el abuelo Rob les regalaba comida y llevaban mantas para hacer un picnic, pero también, varias noches, ellos dos se escapaban solos.

Con esas películas aprendieron muchas cosas, y también, con el paso de los años, fueron precursoras de curiosidades que experimentaron entre ambos.

 _Después de todo, los autocines eran oscuros y siempre estaban llenos de parejas._

― **¿Erza?** ―Lucy ya no tuvo duda de que algo pasaba entre esos dos al ver como se habían quedado observando en silencio.

― **Amh…** ―Erza carraspeó y llevó su vista a las hojas del permiso que Lucy le entregó―, **suena innovador y entretenido** ―dijo con su tono de presidenta―. **Revisaré el plan de acción que tienen para lograrlo y después de hablarlo con el profesor encargado les diré si fue aceptado. ¿Alguna otra cosa?**

― **No** ―la rubia sonrió traviesa―. **Solo vine a eso, ya me voy** ―con ojos brillantes que Erza no terminó de comprender, la joven los volvió a dejar a solas.

― **¿Crees que lo aprueben?** ―preguntó Jellal fingiendo concentrarse en la práctica de examen frente a él.

― **Es muy probable** ―respondió Erza sin despegar la vista de los papeles―, **la idea es muy sencilla y bastante rentable, servirá para reunir mucho dinero para el grado. Será de gran ayuda para el baile de graduación.**

― **Ya veo** ―Jellal guardó silencio hasta que finalizó el examen.

 _Pero en su mente solo había una pregunta con la que se debatía._

Solo una que importaba.

 _¿De verdad podía y quería ser solo amigo de Erza Scarlet?_

Solo había una respuesta para eso.

Jellal continuó en silencio y después de revisar el examen para cerciorarse de sus respuestas antes de entregárselo formalmente a la presidenta que lo estaba vigilando, habló:

― **Erza…si aprueban el aut-bicicine,** **tú vend-**

― **¡ERZAAAAAA!** ―la puerta se abrió con fuerza y el chico pelirosa más escandaloso del colegio entró.

 _Otro ladrón de momentos._

― **¡NO ES JUSTO QUE NUNCA APRUEBEN MIS IDEAS!** ―llegó a la mesa y colocó las manos con fuerza en el escritorio―. **¡SIEMPRE SE PONEN EN CONTRA MÍA!**

― **Porque tus ideas siempre incorporan fuego, Natsu.**

― **¡PERO…!**

― **Pero nada** ―Erza lo miró con toda su autoridad y Natsu dio dos pasos atrás―, **y ahora baja la voz que no estamos sordos.**

― **¿Estamos?** ―preguntó y entonces por fin reparó en que Jellal estaba allí―. **¡Oh!** ―sonrió amistoso como siempre era―. **No te había visto.**

― **No hay problema** ―respondió el azulado―, **ya me tenía que ir** ―se levantó de la mesa después de entregarle el examen a una Erza extremadamente curiosa por saber que era lo que él había estado a punto de decirle.

― **¡Ay no!** ―Natsu se golpeó la frente―. **Esto era lo que me dijo Luigi…** ―sonrió nervioso **―, y Mira…**

― **¿A qué te refieres, Natsu?** ―interrogó Erza extrañada por su comportamiento.

― **Me dijeron que no interrumpiera a la pareja en el salón estudiantil** ―Natsu dio tres pasos de espaldas hacia la puerta―. **No creí que se referían a ti y a Siegrain, Erza…** ―los dos mencionados compartieron el tono de color en sus mejillas―. **¡No pueden culparme por no pensarlo! ¡Siempre le has dado miedo a los chicos!**

― **Natsu…** ―Erza se levantó y su ceja tembló de ira y vergüenza, pero lo peor es que era verdad, ella infundía miedo a la población estudiantil.

― **¡NO LE DIGAS A MIRA QUE LOS INTERRUMPÍ!** ―gritó la suplica al salir del aula, la sonrisa dulce de Mirajane cuando le advirtió era una sentencia de muerte.

― **Este Natsu…** ―murmuró Erza cruzándose de brazos bajo el pecho y se volvió hacia Jellal―, **Jellal, no le hagas caso.**

― **¿No?** ―volvió a verla, para sorpresa de la presidenta sonreía divertido.

Su hoyuelo en su máxima y esplendorosa presencia.

 _Poniéndola nerviosa._

― **N-no, lo que dijo…**

― **Erza…** ―Jellal se desacomodó el cabello y luego observó la puerta abierta, frunciendo el ceño se encaminó hacia ella y la cerró con seguro―. **Tengo que decirte algo y no creo que pueda tolerar a otro ladrón de momentos.**

 _En serio, estaba por declarar a sus archienemigos a los ladrones._

― **¿Ladrón de momentos?** ―más curiosa que nerviosa, interrogó.

― **Sí, bueno** ―Jellal sonrió nervioso―, **es** ―soltó un suspiro y eso hizo a Erza sentir algo de desesperación.

― **Jellal…**

― **Lo siento** ―soltó un suspiro más y comenzó a hablar a gran velocidad **―, Erza, yo, creo que tú y yo… Bueno, en realidad no sé si tú también pero estoy seguro que yo… estoy seguro que yo sí, mira, lo que quiero decirte, o más bien preguntarte es que, Scarlet, yo…**

― **Shh** ―Erza le puso un dedo en los labios, frunció el ceño y luego sonrió―. **La respuesta a esa pregunta es** _ **sí**_ ―Jellal la miró sin entender y siguió sin entender a pesar de que Erza ahora lo había jalado de la corbata y lo estaba besando.

 _¿Besando?_

 _Sí, besando._

Erza se separó de él antes de que pudiese responderle la acción.

― **Supongo que esto me hace una ladrona de besos** ―apenada pero con una sonrisa, Erza se separó de él―. **Cuando tengas claro lo que quieres preguntarme, solo hazlo, ya sabes que mi resp-**

 _Y ahora él si reaccionó._

De la misma manera en que ella había actuado con él.

… _Ser un ladrón no estaba mal del todo…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

Las palabras del día son **: Ladrones - Senda.**

Awww, los shoujos escolares son tan buenos para el fluff y para mi alma… xD

Por cierto, me hicieron mucho esta pregunta sobre el cap pasado: ¿Cómo Ultear sabe que Jellal es más de escotes que de piernas?

La respuesta es simple: Ella no lo sabía realmente, solo lo mandó a decir con Meredy para avergonzar a Jellal, pero por la reacción de este, tanto Erza como Ultear se dieron cuenta que eso era verdad. Jellal es un hombre más de escote que de piernas.

Chan chan. xD

Espero les gustase.

Gracias por sus comentarios. **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **AZULMITLA**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **MinSul6011**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Guest 1** : Sí, ellos son un amor. *w* El cigarro es un vicio horrible y uno muy difícil de dejar, espero que tu padre pueda encontrar una gran motivación y fuerza para lograrlo. NwN Mil gracias por leer. Besos. O3O/

 **Guest 2** : Sí… QwQ Ultear fue un gran cabo suelto en el manga, me habría gustado que Merdy y Jellal la hubiesen encontrado. U.U Mil gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Guest 3** : Demasiadas gracias, me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto y que sientes emociones reales al leerlo, De verdad me hace muy feliz. QwQ Gracias por leer. Besos. O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	11. Bochorno y Propuesta

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Y, con este capítulo termina este fic. Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario, gracias por el apoyo. **NwN/** ¡La verdad me sorprende que este fic bien sencillo con puro Fluffservice les gustase! **QwQ** ¡Muchas gracias!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien aprecio por haber creado el Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[ Final ]**

― **Clase 11: Bochorno y Propuesta―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El cielo estaba despejado y el ambiente ruidoso.

 _Siempre que los amigos de Erza estaban, todo se volvía ruidoso._

― **¿Ya está? El calor me está matando** ―Gray, quien le sostenía la escalera al joven de azulada cabellera se soltó dos botones de la camisa del uniforme, la corbata ya la había tirado a sus pies hacia un gran rato―. **No sé cómo el idiota de Natsu puede andar con esa bufanda…**

― **¡Hey!** ―el mencionado dejó de lado los arreglos que hacía y se acercó al joven acalorado―. **¿A quién llamas idiota?**

― **Al que está preguntando.**

― **¡Pues mejor ser idiota que un desnudista!** ―le señaló la camisa abierta―. **Luego te quejas de que el Club de Fotografía te haga calendarios eróticos** ―Gray se puso rojo e intentó golpear a Natsu, por suerte para él, Juvia había comprado todos los ejemplares y Erza había decomisado todo el material de esa tramposa y oportunista presidenta del club de fotografía.

 _Aunque conociéndola, probablemente ya tenía nuevo material._

Jellal soltó un largo suspiro.

Ayudar a arreglar y calibrar el proyector para el _bici-cine_ fue un favor que Erza le pidió luego del almuerzo, y algo que él aceptó sin dudar ya que era algo relativamente simple; sin embargo, ahora que estaba ajustándolo sobre una escalera vagamente sostenida por uno de los chicos que continuaban peleando, pensaba que debió pensárselo mejor antes de aceptar.

 _¿Pero que podía hacer si los ojos tiernos de Erza lo hicieron decir sí de inmediato?_

Jellal sabía que era un idiota enamorado.

― **¡Ja! ¡No me alcanzas!** ―Natsu se burló del azabache y el chico soltó la escalera fastidiado y se lanzó hacia Natsu quien por la sorpresa perdió el balance, golpeó la escalera haciéndola tambalear y, haciendo su vez, que Jellal tuviese que sujetarse de la viga que estaba sobre el proyector cuando esta finalmente cayó.

― **¡Hey! ¡La escalera!** ―les gritó pero ninguno lo escuchó ocupados como estaban golpeándose en el suelo y gritándose insultos―. **¡La escalera!** ―pidió de nuevo―. **¡Natsu! ¡Gray!** ―a tres metros del suelo irregular del campo de deportes, Jellal no quería tener que soltarse y terminar con una fractura por una mala caída, así que se concentró en agarrarse y agarrarse y agarrarse…

 _Y agarrarse…_

― **¡USTEDES DOS!** ―la voz de la mujer que llegó hizo a Jellal soltar un suspiro de alivio―. **¡BASTA YA! ¡LOS DEJÉ AYUDANDO NO ESTORBANDO!**

― **¡E-erza!** ―ambos chicos se levantaron del lio de brazos y piernas en que se habían convertido en el piso, ambos sucios, con un par de moretones en el cuerpo y medio desnudos.

 _Gran material para el club de fotografía._

― **¡No puedo creer que siendo amigos siempre anden así!** ―la joven presidenta con una botella en mano, se cruzó de brazos y los chicos sintieron escalofríos.

― **E-erza…** ―la llamó Jellal pero la joven solo negaba de un lado a otro.

― **Si no se piden perdón ahora mismo les juro que esta vez no los dejaré ir sin un buen castigo.**

― **¡Cl-claro!** ―los dos chicos se inclinaron en una reverencia―. **¡Perdón!** ―continuaron en coro para luego pasarse un brazo al hombro de cada uno y retirarse del lugar mientras la joven asentía contenta de ver como la amistad siempre ganaba a la animadversión.

 _¡Por supuesto que sí!_

― **¡Er-Erza! ¡La escalera!** ―la chica miró hacia arriba y recordó la razón por la que había ido que no era otra que traerle una bebida fría a Jellal en agradecimiento por ayudarle a calibrar y ajustar el proyector que usarían para el bici-cine.

― **¡Jellal!** ―con gran rapidez la joven levantó la escalera y la colocó para que él pudiese colocar sus pies―. **¿¡Cuánto llevas así!?**

― **Más o menos desde el primer insulto…** ―soltó aliviado y Erza volteó a mirar con el ceño fruncido a los dos jóvenes que ahora eran acosados por la presidenta del club de fotografía―. **¿Podrías sostener la escalera mientras termino esto?**

― **Por supuesto, debí saber que no podía confiar en esos dos** ―con un puchero en los labios Erza dejó la bebida que tenía en las manos y sostuvo la escalera con firmeza hasta que él terminó, cuando Jellal bajó, le ofreció la botella de jugo de manzana―. **Lamento mucho lo que pasó…**

― **No hay problema** ―le sonrió él tomando la bebida―, **llegaste a rescatarme, eso es lo importante.**

― **Considerando que yo fui quien te colocó en peligro…** ―le miró compungida y él solo sonrió divertido contra la botella luego de beber un largo trago.

― **¿Acaso esperas que te pida una indemnización o algo así por lo que sucedió?**

― **Es lo más justo…**

― **Ya que lo pones así…** ―contestó cerrando la botella y recordando el primer beso que le dio luego de su reencuentro―. **¿Los besos en horas de clases siguen prohibidos?** **Esto de la bebida me trajo un viejo recuerdo…** ―le preguntó con una ceja alzada y una sonrojada Erza que recordó también ese momento afirmó con la cabeza.

 _Estaban prohibidos._

El día en que se besaron en la sala del consejo estudiantil y aceptaron los sentimientos innegables el uno por el otro, terminaron siendo vistos por el director Makarov desde una ventana que estaba abierta. Debido a ese suceso Erza había declarado las horas de clases prohibidas para tales acciones, eso a pesar que el director Makarov solo les levantó el dedo pulgar en aprobación y les cerró un ojo; pero, fuese como fuese, la siempre muy responsable peli-escarlata había tomado la decisión y así continuaría.

 _Al menos ahora faltaba menos tiempo para que terminaran su último año escolar._

Algo que de cierta manera ponía nervioso a Jellal, pues tenía algo que decirle a Erza.

 _Algo muy importante._

― **Entonces…** ―continuó luego de fingir por unos segundos que pensaba detenidamente el asunto―, **¿vendrías al bici-cine conmigo?** ―Erza le miró extrañada.

― **Creí que eso era más que lógico** ―sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo de nuevo―, **o bueno, tal vez estuve suponiendo de más…** ―jugó con sus dedos y miró hacia otro lado completamente apenada por dar por un hecho de que Jellal y ella irían juntos a la actividad.

― **No, no suponías de más** ―Jellal se encaminó hasta Erza y colocó una mano en su hombro―, **desde el día que escuché sobre esta idea quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo.**

― **¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme aquel día?** ―lo volteó a ver totalmente divertida por verlo avergonzarse a él.

― **Sí, bueno… eso y… ya sabes, pedirte lo que tenemos ahora…** ―soltó un suspiro, desde ese día había dejado de pelear con su mártir interno, era irremediable el hecho de que estaba enamorado completamente de Erza Scarlet y que además la vida le había dado otra oportunidad a ese amor por ella poniéndola de nuevo en su camino para continuar iluminando el resto de su vida, por más que eso pudiese parecer exagerado para muchos―. **Entonces…** ―continuó luego de carraspear― **¿Aceptas?**

― **Yo te dije que lo que quisieras preguntarme la respuesta sería sí.**

― **Eso fue hace bastante tiempo… podrías haber cambiado de opinión.**

― **Pues no la he cambiado** ―Erza descruzó sus brazos y tomó la mano libre de él―. **Quiero venir contigo.**

― **¿Aunque te arriesgues a que se den cuenta que estás saliendo con un conocido criminal escolar como yo?** ―divertido se acercó a ella y posó su frente en la de Erza.

― **Esos rumores sobre ti son cada vez más ridículos** ―soltó un suspiro―, **y ya te dije que no me importa que lo sepan, lo único que no quiero es dar un mal ejemplo si andamos… ya sabes…** ―a lo que se refería ella fue claro para el azulado al ver a las mejillas de Erza volver a ganar color.

― **¿Besándonos en cada rincón de la escuela?** ―preguntó divertido y se rió al ver a Erza ponerse aún más roja.

― **¡Jellal!** ―le reclamó con la mirada.

― **¡Ya, ya!** ―aún riéndose la apegó a su pecho y la envolvió en sus brazos―. **Te vez adorable apenada así que no pude resistirme** ―continuó en un susurro en su oído―, **tal vez si soy un malhechor como dicen los rumores… deberías escaparte de mis garras en cuanto puedas.**

― **No quiero…** ―Erza lo abrazó y sonrió contra su camisa―. **Ya pasé mucho tiempo lejos de ti…**

La certeza de sus palabras trajo un largo silencio entre ambos.

Erza pensaba en lo feliz que era estando así con él.

Jellal pensaba en cómo decirle lo que tenía que decirle a ella.

 _¿Aceptaría Erza su propuesta?_

― **¡Er Chan!** ―una voz a la distancia hizo a ambos terminar con el abrazo y dar un paso atrás.

― **Parece que la presidenta estudiantil está muy ocupada hoy** ―le dijo Jellal.

― **Como no tienes idea** ―Erza soltó un suspiro y elevó su brazo para llamar la atención de Mirajane quien la buscaba―. **Con suerte terminaremos con todo en dos o tres horas.**

― **Yo sé que podrán** ―Jellal tomó un mechón de cabello escarlata y se lo llevó a los labios―, **confío en ti** ―la joven sintió calor en el rostro pero no se apartó de él, ni aún cuando la sonrisa de Mirajane que llegaba junto a ellos se alargaba en una maliciosa y casi demoniaca.

― **Ara~ Lamento interrumpir.**

― **N-no interrumpes…** ―balbuceó ella.

― **Yo no estaría tan segura…** ―Mirajane miró a Jellal y este se sonrojó y soltó el cabello de Erza para luego carraspear.

― **Y-yo… creo que debo irme… ¿Me mandas un mensaje si te da tiempo de volver a tu casa?**

― **¿Pasarás por mí?** ―emocionada por la idea olvidó por completo que su amiga demoniaca estaba allí.

― **Por supuesto, es una cita después de todo** ―Jellal sonrió al ver su emoción.

― **Entonces ten por seguro que terminaré rápido** ―le aseguró decidida y él asintió.

― **Bien, nos vemos más tarde y gracias por salvarme la vida y por el jugo de manzana,** _ **Scarlet**_ ―sin importarle que la albina estuviese allí, Jellal se inclinó a besar la mejilla de Erza antes de despedirse de ambas y encaminarse hacia la oficina del director Makarov a terminar uno de los últimos exámenes que tenía con él.

― **Ara~ Nunca te había visto tan roja, o mejor dicho, tan** _ **escarlata**_ **…** ―cuando Erza intentó hablar pero solo balbuceos salieron de su boca, Mirajane rompió a reír y luego se compadeció de ella―. **No te preocupes, Er Chan, no le diré a nadie.**

― **N-no me importa que lo sepan** ―por fin habló coherentemente la joven.

― **Pues eso me parece muy bien** ―Mirajane le colocó una mano a su amiga en el hombro―, **porque no solo hacen una linda pareja, también se hacen muy feliz el uno al otro. ¿Eso es lo que importa, no?**

Erza asintió y soltó una larga exhalación.

― **Eso es lo que importa…** ―repitió―. **¡Y ahora!** ―proclamó con voz de mando―. **¡A terminar todo esto!**

Mirajane asintió y ambas mujeres se encaminaron a sus deberes.

… _Era hora de usar látigo y autoridad…_

.

 **] J & E [**

.

Que fuese ella quien le abriese la puerta no le extrañó.

Pero que la señora Belserion se sentase junto a él luego de entregarle una taza de té y un plato con las galletas favoritas de Erza lo puso nervioso.

― **No te voy a hacer daño,** _ **Jellal**_ **…** ―dijo la señora y eso puso al joven más ansioso, no solo su tono era amable, sino que había usado su nombre, y eso no lo había hecho ni el día en que él le pidió permiso para salir formalmente con Erza.

 _¿Estaba en problemas?_

No lo sabía, pero si sabía que estaba solo.

Erza se había ido a bañar luego de que su madre por _accidente_ le terminara echando medio paquete de harina encima.

 _Accidente, claro._

― **¿Por qué pareces asustado,** _ **Jellal**_ **?**

― **No, n-no estoy… asustado…**

― **Eso es bueno, solo alguien culpable estaría asustado, o alguien que planee algo…** _ **inapropiado**_ **.**

― **Señora Belserion… yo no…**

― **He visto como la miras** ―lo interrumpió repentinamente cambiando su tono a uno de amenaza―, **y también he visto cómo te mira mi hija** ―el azulado le miró sin entender―. **No te hagas el inocente,** _ **Dos Nombres**_ ―lo señaló con su dedo, Jellal no pudo evitar una pequeña exhalación de alivio al escuchar que usó su apodo y no su nombre―, **sé muy bien cómo actúan las hormonas a su edad** ―la cara del joven se camufló con el rojo del sofá en el que estaban sentados y por poco la taza de té caliente se le riega en la zona que según la biología, respondía a las hormonas de las que la madre de Erza hablaba.

 _Aunque para Irene eso hubiese sido perfecto._

― **Se-señora Irene, yo y Erza…**

― **¿No han tenido relaciones?** ―Jellal se apresuró a dejar la taza de té en la mesita frente a él, unas cuantas gotas cayeron en sus piernas al escucharla―. **Sé muy bien de las experiencias tempranas de ambos, Erza me lo dijo cuando hablamos sobre este tema y cuando la apunté en las clases de educación sexual en el hospital** ―el azulado prefirió continuar en silencio, igual no sabría cómo responder a eso―. **Niños precoces e irresponsables… y sí** ―continuó con un tono menos severo―, **sé que no es culpa de ustedes por completo, eran niños sintiendo cosas de grandes en cuerpos adolescentes llenos de hormonas y sin educación debida, actuaron según vieron** **y sintieron** ―soltó un bufido―, **y contaron con suerte de que su experimentación no terminase con complicaciones. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?**

― **Sí… yo… lo siento…**

― **Las disculpas ni vienen al caso ni sirven de nada, lo hecho, hecho está** ―Irene se tomó la bebida caliente de un sorbo―. **El punto es que no quiero que vuelvan a contar con la suerte, no puedo evitar lo que es obvio que terminarán haciendo, no soy ciega y he visto en mi hija ese mismo deseo mal escondido** ―negó con la cabeza―, **si van a tener relaciones, ya sea hoy o en un futuro que estoy segura sería muy próximo** ―le miró con ojos entrecerrados y Jellal tragó grueso―, **quiero que lo hagan con todas las protecciones debidas. Un pinchazo en el brazo de Erza y un preservativo en tu pene es lo que pido, lueg-**

― **¡MAMÁ! ¿¡QUÉ LE ESTÁS DICIENDO!?** ―una avergonzada Erza se paró frente a la mujer―. **¡Ya hablamos de esto hace un rato!** ―la joven volteó a ver al chico casi paralizado―. **¡Je-Jellal, por favor no le hagas ca-caso!**

― **¿¡CÓMO QUE NO ME HAGA CASO!?** ―indignada, Irene dejó su taza de té en la mesa―. **¿¡ACASO HAGO MAL EN PREOCUPARME POR EL FUTURO DE AMBOS!?** ―Erza le miró extrañada por esa preocupación extra por Jellal también―. **Los dos son muy inteligentes y con grandes metas, ya pasaron por más tribulaciones de las que puedo imaginar, no quiero que se pongan complicaciones innecesarias ahora.** **Ya no están solos, ahora yo estoy aquí…**

Ambos jóvenes se sintieron enternecidos por el lado materno de la señora Belserion

 _Solo era una mamá preocupada._

― **Sé a lo que te refieres, mamá…** ―Erza habló más calmada―, **pero hacer esto** _ **así**_ **es… vergonzoso…**

― **Como si fuesen niños** ―Irene puso los ojos en blanco―, **si les da vergüenza hablar de sexo con un personal del sector salud como yo, no deberían siquiera pensar en empezar a tenerlo.**

― **¡PERO ES QUE TÚ ERES MI MAMÁ, NO SOLO UN PERSONAL DEL SECTOR SALUD!** ―la joven se volvió a alterar.

― **Pues menos vergüenza deberías sentir** ―Irene se miró las uñas―. **Como sea, ya dije lo que tenía que decir** ―estirándose de nuevo a la mesa tomó su bolso de trabajo y sacó un paquete que lanzó a Jellal y le mostró una cajita a su hija―. **Me tomará un par de minutos ponerte la inyección, tú decides cuánto tiempo más quieres perder.**

Erza miró a Jellal en busca de ayuda pero este solo subió los hombros en derrota.

 _¿Para qué discutir más sobre algo que no iban a ganar?_

Además de que la Señora Belserion tenía razón sobre muchas cosas de las que dijo.

 _Por no decir todas._

― **Bien…** ―Erza se subió la manga de su blusa verde y la doctora Belserion no perdió el tiempo.

― **Listo. En tres meses será la siguiente** ―con un beso en la frente a su hija, Irene se dirigió a botar la jeringa y la caja de empaque de la inyección anti conceptiva y a prepararse otro té.

 _Labor de madre responsable, hecho._

― **Lamento todo esto…** ―aún apenada, Erza se sentó junto a Jellal pero este le sonrió a pesar de las mejillas rojas.

― **No tienes qué** ―subió los hombros―, **tu madre tiene razón, y es mejor esto** ―le mostró la caja de preservativos que le regaló―, **a que solicite mi castración…**

Ambos rieron.

Aunque dentro de ellos estaban muy seguros que eso había pasado por la mente de la señora Belserion.

― **Será mejor que nos vayamos** ―se levantó Erza de pronto―, **estoy segura que vendrá a proponer… algo así…**

Con un escalofrío en la espalda, el azulado se levantó, guardó los preservativos en la mochila que llevó con la comida para el picnic nocturno en el bici-cine y con una rápida ―pero muy respetuosa― despedida a la señora que volvía de la cocina, ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa.

Las bicicletas de ambos los esperaban.

… _Era hora de estar tranquilos y alejados de bochornos…_

.

 **] J & E [**

.

Observó a su alrededor y se dejó caer de espaldas de nuevo.

 _Erza no se veía por ninguna parte._

Apenas habían llegado al bici-cine cuando Lucy y Levy se acercaron a Erza para informarle de ciertas cosas que iban mal con la actividad, por supuesto que la responsable presidenta estudiantil no dudó en ejercer su cargo.

Así que él terminó allí, en su sitio en el bici-cine, sobre la manta que Erza llevó en media película.

 _Solo._

― **Debí saber que esto pasaría…** ―soltó un largo suspiro y miró el hermoso y despejado cielo estrellado que le recordaba los tiempos en que él y ella siempre la pasaban juntos.

 _Ese era su único consuelo._

― **¿Jellal? ¡Jellal! ¡Oh, aquí estás!** ―una aliviada Erza llegó hasta la manta que indicaba su sitio junto a sus bicicletas―. **Mira tenía razón, aquí estabas…** ―los susurros de los demás estudiantes al ver a Erza llegar hasta donde él no se hicieron de esperar―. **Perdón por tardar tanto…**

― **No hay problema** ―se sentó―. **¿Pudieron arreglarlo todo?**

― **Sí** ―soltó con gran alivio―, **prometo que ya no me iré.**

― **Aceptó la oferta** ―le sonrió divertido―. **Por cierto** ―se inclinó un poco hacia ella―, **¿te das cuenta que todos nos están mirando?**

― **Oh…** ―Erza se inclinó más a él con una gran sonrisa―. **A mí no me molesta,** **¿a ti te molesta?**

― **No… por supuesto que no** ―la sonrisa de Jellal fue tan luminosa que Erza sintió su corazón esquivar un par de latidos―. **¿No tienes frío?** ―ofreció la sabana extra que Erza había traído, poniéndosela en las piernas, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no era su relación lo que causaba las murmuraciones, tal vez era la minifalda que usaba la usualmente recatada presidenta.

Justo la minifalda que ella compró hacía un tiempo en cierto centro comercial.

― **Gracias…** ―Erza agradeció con cierta deje extraño y Jellal entendió.

― **Te ves hermosa,** _ **Scarlet**_ **, como con todo lo que te pones** ―Erza sonrió más animada―, **te dije que se te veía bien aquel día** ―y el que él recordara eso, la hizo más feliz.

― **¿Aunque seas más de escote?** ―dijo traviesa abochornándolo.

― **En realidad…** ―dijo recuperándose y pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella―, **soy más de** _ **Erza Scarlet**_ **que de cualquier otra cosa…** ―los silbidos de los estudiantes alrededor que escucharon los pusieron rojos a ambos.

― **Tonto…** ―dijo ella, recostándose en su hombro y dejándose envolver por su brazo.

― **Lo sé** ―sonrió él―, **por cierto, quería decirte algo importante…**

 _Había llegado el momento._

― **¿Dime?**

― **Verás…** ―Jellal dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la de Erza en su hombro para poder bajar la voz lo máximo posible y que solo ella le escuchase―. **En tres meses nos graduaremos, y en cuatro más iniciará el juicio contra Brain** ―Erza se tensó y él acarició su brazo para tranquilizarla―, **si todo sale como Ultear espera, en menos de medio año él estará en la cárcel y tanto yo como los demás seremos indemnizados con una suma considerable…**

― **¿Y eso significa?**

― **Yo quiero… quiero viajar a Rosemary si eso llega a suceder** ―Jellal la apegó más a sí mismo mientras hablaba―. **Ultear sabe de un proyecto de escuela que están por aprobar allí, quiero verlo por mí mismo y, sí es de verdad algo serio y bien administrado, quiero donar parte de ese dinero que podría ganar en ese juicio.**

― **¿Qué harás con la universidad?**

― **Ya averigüe y puedo congelar la beca hasta por un año. Además puedo adelantar varias materias gracias a los exámenes de aprovechamiento y nivelación, no estaría perdiendo mucho tiempo.**

Erza asintió y se quedó pensativa un rato.

 _Sin duda le parecía grandioso y loable._

Pero había algo que la asustaba.

― **Eso significa que ya tienes planeado todo para irte…**

Había dado con la razón de su nerviosismo.

― **Solo por un tiempo…**

― **¿Cuánto tiempo?**

― **Un par de meses.**

― **¿Y me vas a pedir que te olvide o que te espere?** ―se volteó a él con el ceño fruncido.

Jellal se inclinó y besó ese surcó en su frente.

― **Ninguno…** ―susurró―, **quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo…** ―Erza parpadeó sorprendida―. **Quiero hacer esto juntos, creo que es algo que ambos necesitamos hacer para continuar…**

 _Para superar esos malos recuerdos._

 _Para eliminar de una vez las pesadillas._

Erza sonrió a pesar de que sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

― **Iré contigo…** ―contestó haciendo a Jellal suspirar aliviado―, **quiero ir contigo…**

― **Entonces…** ―dijo sintiendo como sus pulmones retomaron la actividad de respirar de manera normal―, **iremos juntos** ―, limpió la lagrima que se escapó del control de la aguerrida presidenta estudiantil―. **Solo nosotros.**

Erza asintió y cuando Jellal se inclinó a besarla ella le respondió con creces, ni siquiera el estallido en bulla y chiflidos para la pareja los hizo salir de su mundo compartido.

 _Ni siquiera los flashes de Kana, la presidenta del club de fotografía los distrajo._

Solo una cosa logró hacerlo.

 _Una solicitud de Erza._

― **Jellal…** ―susurró contra sus labios.

― **¿Sí?**

― **Tú le dirás a mi mamá…**

A Jellal no le dio tiempo para responder porque una astuta peli-escarlata había sellado sus labios junto con su réplica con los labios de ella.

Pues bien, Jellal aceptó la petición.

 _Al final la vida siempre iba a estar llena de retos y peligros._

Pero no le importaba tanto.

… _Porque ahora estarían juntos, siempre juntos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Significa mucho.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora en Proceso** **:**

En realidad este fic iba a ser más largo pero he estado sintiéndome muy abrumada en muchas cosas y por eso he comenzado a cancelar fics, iba a cancelar este también, pero al final decidí darle un final al ver cuánto apoyo recibió este fic en los reviews y no quería defraudarlos QwQ. Y bueno, aquí lo tienen. Tal vez algún día me anime a hacerle un epilogo o algo más. La verdad me gustó mucho como quedó. xD

Gracias por todo su apoyo. No saben cuánto significa saber sus opiniones. Muchas veces alegran mi día. NwN/ Besos.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **MinSul6011**

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan**

 **CristianDavid**

 **LadyWerempire**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Hell Angel Black**

 **Nymus**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **Haruchan05**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **ADIEU!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
